


The Set-Up

by Dakzoo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakzoo/pseuds/Dakzoo
Summary: What do you do when your daughter refuses to settle down with any of the nice boys you have picked out for her? If you're Bonnie and Stu Hopps, you shift your focus to getting her together with the fox she seems to have her eye on instead.Or as Stu puts it,  "it's time our Judy got together officially with the mammal she loves. I want her and that fox to be a couple by the end of the visit."
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 152
Kudos: 370
Collections: Zootopia





	1. I'm Bringing Nick

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cimar/WildeHopps and Gameguy1992 for prereading and letting me bounce ideas off of them for this story.

Hanging up the phone, a worried Bonnie Hopps turned to her husband. "Call the meeting, Stu," She said. Bonnie had just finished a phone call with her daughter, the first bunny of the Zootopia Police department, Judy Hopps. "You know what we have to do. It's time for us to get involved." Bonnie added, her voice worried. 

A look of regret and determination spread across Stu's face as he left his wife and disappeared into the burrow to make the preparations for what was to come. 

It was a little while later, hidden in a small dark, windowless room, deep within the Hopps' family burrow, that the heads of the Hopps family, Stu and Bonnie, eight of their eldest kits, Stu's brother Harvey and Bonnie's father, lovingly called Gramps gathered. Combined, these twelve mammals made the decisions that shaped the future of the Hopps family, their business, and the farm. 

Everyone was seated around a table, looking nervously at one another. It was rare for an official meeting to take place. Most of the time, simple conversations taking place between chores or during meals suffice in handling whatever issue arose. A formal meeting was reserved for only the most serious of threats or in matters in which secrecy was valued. 

Breaking the uncomfortable silence, Stu called the meeting to order and addressed his family gathered before him. "I know we haven't had one of these in a long time, but we have a problem," Stu said as he looked out amongst his family, nervous about what he had to say. 

Turning first to the senior members, Stu said, "But first, I want to thank you for your continued support of our family." Turning to the kits, he said, "And welcome. Being here is a big responsibility. I know you won't take lightly. I called this meeting because we have work to do. We have a problem that needs to be addressed when Judy returns from Zootopia to celebrate her 27th birthday."

A murmur filled the room as the bunnies looked amongst each other, trying to figure out precisely what problem Judy might be bringing with her. Stu paused and looked around the room. "Heck, I'm going to drop the ceremony, and I'm just gonna be honest. Judy is, different. She wanted different things in life and went about different ways of getting them. She's a dreamer," Stu paused as he thought about how he had described his daughter in the past. "And, She's an achiever."

Stu shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "But that doesn't change the fact that she is going to be twenty-seven and still has yet to find a mate. As you all know, it is rare for a bunny not to have found a mate by twenty-five." Stu paused as he tried to choose the correct words to go on, but instead, Bonnie stepped in. 

"Or so she would have us believe," Bonnie said, finishing her husband's sentence. Instead of searching for a buck like her sisters, Judy has chosen to spend her time with her partner of the police force, a fox." Bonnie paused allowing the weight of her words to settle on the other bunnies. "We have spoken to Judy, and she claims she and Nick, that's the fox's name, aren't a couple. According to her, they are just best friends who spend an inordinate amount of time together. But they way Judy speaks of the fox and how protective she is of him lead Stu and me to believe that she has feelings for him."

A murmur again spread throughout the room, until Stu raised his paws quieting the chattering bunnies. "As Bonnie said, Nick is a fox." The room remained quiet as the assembly focused on Stu. "We don't know what he wants or what he might be planning. Either way, we can't allow this to continue on its own. Intervention is required."

The bunnies in the room nodded, understanding where the patriarch of the family was headed. 

From his chair a few seats away from Stu, his brother Harvey spoke. "I know this is the first time we have included any of the kits in this sort of thing, but I want y'all to know this isn't the first time we have done this. We know that If we force it they will rebel. We have to make them think it was their own decision."

One of the bunnies in the audience, Stu's daughter Sarah, raised her paw. "How are we supposed to do this? I mean, as mom said, he's a fox. I don't know about you guys, but I don't know much about foxes or the way they do this type of thing."

"I don't know either," Stu said. "Bonnie has been reading up on foxes all day and thinks she may have found a few things that will help us. But either way, we are going to only have one chance at this, and we are going to need everyone's help." 

The room grew silent as Stu raised to his feet. "So unless there is anyone disagrees, it's time our Judy got together officially with the mammal she loves. I want her and that fox to be a couple by the end of the visit."

"Operation Fox's son-in-law is a go!" Stu said triumphantly as Bonnie shooke her head slightly embarrassed at the ridiculousness of the name. Stu looked at Bonnie confused as he noticed her reaction. "What?"

Earlier in the day, - 

Sitting at their desks in the crowded bullpen of Precinct One of the ZPD, Nick and Judy diligently tapped away at their keyboards trying to make their way through the mountain of reports that made up the majority of police work. Leaning back from his computer screen, Nick stuck his arms out in front of himself and stretched. "You know Carrots," Nick said, his voice pulling Judy away from the report she was working on. "When you asked me to be your partner, I envisioned much less typing and much more chasing bad guys."

Looking across her desk at the fox, Judy shrugged. "It's just part of the job. Now keep working I want to be done with this soon so we can go get some lunch."

"But I don't wanna," Nick whined playfully. "I'm tired of reports."

"It's not so bad. Look even Wolford is almost done with his reports." Judy remarked, pointing to their fellow officer with much less paper on his desk. 

Nick scowled. "He's only almost done because he can't catch anyone to write a report about."

"Har har har. Hilarious Wilde," Wolford said in response to the playful jab from the fox. 

Raising his paws in the air to show he wasn't a danger, Nick looked at the wolf. "Calm down there, Wolfy. A mutt your age shouldn't be getting himself too excited, bad for the ticker, you know." Nick said as he tapped his chest.

Wolford frowned. "We're the same age!" He said, a little taken back at being accused of being older. 

Feigning surprise, Nick placed a paw on his chest. "Really? I just figured with how slow you moved you had to be older. I mean, all that grey fur just isn't a good look for you."

"You don't like grey fur?" Judy asked, pretending to be hurt. 

A huge smile crossed Wolford's face. "Don't worry, there little bunny, something tells ol' foxy there is quite fond of that particular color grey," The wolf said with a grin. 

Instantly Nick turned, shooting a dirty look at the wolf while the pink of Judy's ears turned a noticeable deeper red. Twirling in his chair, Wolford ignored Nick and looked directly at Judy. "Or so I've been told," he said, causing the red in Judy's ears to deepen even more as she hid a smile and returned her focus on her paperwork.

Nick glowered at the wolf as he left before turning back to look at Judy. It was then he noticed her peeping at him from the side of her eye, with a slight smile on her muzzle. "Nick," She said teasingly. "Have you been talking about me?" 

"I um, might have, you know, when in the locker room, the guys were talking, and I might have said, the color it, I mean I like it, on many different females, and um, like vixens and stuff… I hate that wolf," Nick said, resting his head in his paws as he stumbled over his words to Judy's delight. Nick couldn't figure it out. Why he, the fox with the silver tongue, who had talked himself out of so many tough situations, suddenly gotten so tongue-tied around that bunny?

Looking to change the subject, Nick said, "So Carrots, what establishment are we going to be spending our precious lunch break at today?" 

"There is a new vegetarian place not too far from here. I want to try." 

Throwing his head back, Nick moaned. "Vegetarian? I'm a growing fox, you know. I need my proteins if I am going to be big and strong."

"First of all," Judy said, holding up one paw to keep track of the points of her argument. "It's Tuesday, which means my turn to pick." 

Nick rolled his eyes, which luckily for him Judy didn't see. "Second of all," Judy continued. "The only thing growing on you is your stomach if you keep eating all that junk," Judy said as she turned to look at the fox. 

Sucking in the little bit of a gut the lean fox had, Nick looked away from Judy. "I don't know what you are talking about." He said.

"I'm talking about you complaining that your pants were getting tight," Judy remarked. 

Wolford smiled as he but into the conversation. "What were you wearing Hopps? I might have a second theory on why Nick's pants were tight."

Jaw slack, Nick turned to look at the giggling wolf. He didn't make any noise but mouthed "Really?" at his fellow officer who was still chuckling away in his chair. At the same time, Judy turned away, not wanting Nick to see the smile the thought of Nick's tightening pants had brought to her face. 

Turning to look back at Judy, Nick saw her buried in a file. Wrongfully, he assumed she didn't hear any of what Wolford had said and let out a relieved sigh. A few minutes later, Judy called out to Nick. "Hey, Slick, I'm hungry. Let's go get some lunch." She said as she closed the manila folder containing the report she had just transcribed into her computer. 

"Sounds great," Nick said, just happy to escape the uncomfortable situation. Closing the file he was working on and turning off his computer, Nick stood from his desk and followed Judy as she made her way to the front of Precinct One, stopping only momentarily to smack Wolford, who broke into a whole new fit of laughter at watching Nick walk by. 

Out on the sidewalk in front of the police precinct, Nick and Judy walked side by side. Talking about the cases, they were working on as they continued towards the restaurant. It wasn't long before the two police officers arrived. The hostess, a pig wearing a clean white apron, took them to a booth by the window. Nick and Judy took positions across from each other at the booth as the waitress handed them menus.

As they looked at their choices for lunch, Judy called Nick's attention from the menu. "Hey, Nick?"

"Yes, Carrots?" 

"You know there is one other reason I wanted to come to this place."

"And that is?" Nick asked curiously as he slid his menu down to get a better look at Judy. 

Looking Nick in the eyes, she smiled. "The lighting makes the grey in my fur shine."

Not saying anything, Nick quickly hid his face and his embarrassment behind the menu, as Judy giggled behind hers. Thankfully for Nick, respite came soon as the waitress returned to take their order. 

"So, what can I get for you today?" The waitress asked as she pulled a note pad from her apron pockets. 

Looking over the menu, Judy quickly selected a salad with sliced apples and cranberries accompanied by a lovely homemade vinaigrette. 

Turning to Nick, the waitress asked the fox, "And you hun? What can I getcha?"

"The vegetarian nachos with extra cheese and extra sour cream."

But before Nick could even finish the order, Judy spoke up. "Nicholas Wilde, I thought you were going to eat healthier."

"It is vegetarian," Nick suggested, knowing that Judy wouldn't accept that as an excuse. 

Turning to the waitress, she said, "He will have the same salad as I am."

Confused, the waitress looked from Nick to Judy, unsure of who to listen to.

"Fine," Nick said, solving her problem. "But I want Thousand Island dressing,"

The waitress paused, looking at Judy. “It’s fine,” She said looking at the pouting fox. Smiling to herself Judy looked back at the waitress. “Why don’t you throw some feta cheese and some blueberries on his too.”

Nick’s ears perked up when he heard Judy mention the blueberries. As the waitress walked away, Judy smiled at Nick. “What? I know how to keep my favorite fox happy.”

For a moment the two sat and waited on their food in silence before Judy couldn't take it anymore and asked Nick excitedly, 

"You know what happens in four days, don't you?"

"Arbor Day?" Nick answered with a smirk. He knew it wasn't the answer she was looking for but was still unable to pass up the chance to tease the bunny, especially since she made him order a salad. 

"No," Judy said, slightly annoyed before taking a drink of her beverage.

"Is it payday?" Nick asked, continuing to avoid giving Judy the answer she was looking for.

Not answering, Judy just stared at him. 

"Talk like a pirate day?"

"Nick….." Judy pouted at the fox's refusal to give the right answer.

Trying to look as innocent as possible, Nick said, "I'm sorry fluff, I can't think of anything."

Judy rolled her eyes and shook her head before looking at the fox. "It's your favorite bunnies birthday!" 

Nick stopped, dropping his fork and looked at Judy with a shocked look on his face. "It's famous bunny action star, Jack Savage's birthday?" Nick asked as he excitedly bounced in his seat. 

Judy stared at him for a minute with a look that let him know she wasn't buying it. Knowing he was caught, Nick smiled before saying, "Of course I know it's your birthday." 

"That's right," Judy said confidently as she took another big sip of her drink.

Watching the bunny sit there, confident in her victory, made Nick smile again. Reaching into his pocket, Nick grabbed a small box that held a pendant on a silver chain. He had purchased it a few days ago, after investigating a break-in at a local jewelry store. 

While he was busy taking the business owner's statement, Nick had seen Judy stare longingly at the necklace and pendant. It was a small orange sapphire with a fleck of green emerald resembling a carrot. Nick watched as Judy looked at the pendant, placing a paw on the base of her neck where it would hang.

It was that very night, when he got out of work, that Nick rushed back to the jewelry store to purchase the necklace. He remembered looking at it the next day. It was an expensive gift. Way too fancy and extravagant to come from a coworker or a friend. 

But Wolford was right. Nick didn't want to be just Judy's coworker or friend anymore. Over the last few years they had been together, she had become the most important mammal in his life. He loved to spend time with her and looked forward to every day at work just because he got to see her. 

Nick was in love with the bunny and had a sneaking suspicion that Judy felt the same way.

Just then, their waitress arrived with each of their salads, setting one in front of Judy and the other in front of Nick. After thanking her, Nick and Judy both looked at their food hungrily. Nick watched as Judy took a big bite of her salad and chewed happily. This caused him to smile as he plunged his fork into his salad and took a bite. 

For a few minutes, the two ate in silence, satiating their hunger was more important than any conversation. Breaking the silence again, Judy spoke up between monster bites. "Nick, I forgot to tell you," She said. "I'm going home this weekend. My parents invited me back home for the weekend to celebrate."

Instantly Nick's smile dropped only to be quickly replaced with his hustler's smirk. Poking at his meal, Nick went back to eating, his plans to reveal his feelings to the rabbit on her birthday now laying in ruins. Not wanting Judy to see his disappointment, he said, "That's very nice of them." 

Reaching for his glass of water, Nick took a sip before replacing it on the table. He held on to the glass, using it to steady himself and not reveal how he felt. "I guess I am going to have to find something to do with all my free time now that I am not going to have to babysit a little country bunny in the big city."

Suddenly, Nick felt something soft touch his paw holding the glass. Looking down, he was surprised to see Judy grabbing at his fingers. Looking first to his paw and then to Judy, Nick was unsure what was going on. 

With Nick now looking at her, all of the confidence Judy had moments before disappeared. "Um, Nick," Judy started, before pausing trying to muster the courage to continue. "You wouldn't want to," Judy paused again, searching for the right words. "I mean, would you want too, maybe come home with me?"

Nick looked at the bunny, surprised at the question. Pulling his paw from her, he reached into his pocket. Nick nervously fiddled with the box holding it tight, afraid that if he let it go, it might disappear. "I, uh," he stammered as his mind raced, and conflicting feelings left him off balance. 

"You don't have to if you have something better to do," Judy said quickly, giving Nick an out. "I just thought it would be fun. It would give you a chance to get out of the city and see where I come from."

But Nick wasn't looking for a way to say no. In fact, he was excited to be asked. Nick was being quiet because he was scared. "Fluff, I would love to come with you," He finally said, causing Judy's face to break into a broad goofy smile. "But," Nick said, wincing as he caused Judy's smile to lessen and disappear. "Are you sure your family will be ok with you bringing a fox? I mean, your dad did purchase an entire armory of anti-fox stuff when he found out you were coming to Zootopia."

Nick watched silently as Judy's smile returned. "Oh, is the little foxy scared?" She said mocking him. "Don't worry. In the time since that happened my parents have gotten much more open-minded. They got rid of most of that stuff my dad bought."

"Most?" Nick asked, still concerned.

Shrugging Judy said, "Well, one of my brothers did keep the fox cuffs, but no one was willing to ask why."

Shaking his head, Nick couldn't help but smile. "Ok, as long as I won't make anyone uncomfortable, I would love to join you for the down-home celebration of your birth."

"Great!" Judy said before happily taking another big bite. Nick smiled too. Despite not wanting anyone to see, they got to him, seeing Judy smile always made him feel better. 

Finishing their lunch, the two officers paid their check and began to make their way back to Precinct One. They hadn't gotten very far when Judy's cell phone rang. Pulling it from her pocket, she checked the screen to see a picture of her parents. Turning to Nick, Judy put one finger over her mouth to shush Nick before she walked a short distance away. 

Pressing a button on the phone, the picture the screen flipped, revealing a live video of her parents as they answered the phone. 

"Hey, Jude the Dude!" Her father, Stu, said when he saw his daughter's smiling face. "We just wanted to check in and make sure you are still coming back here to the burrow this weekend."

"Of course I am, I can't wait to see everybody." Pausing Judy looked back at Nick who was looking away from her seemingly interested in something going on above them in one of the buildings. "Also, I have a surprise," Judy said, pretending to be more confident than she was. 

"A surprise?" Bonnie said a hint of hopefulness in her voice. It wasn't a secret that Judy's parents had been pressuring her to meet someone. They had long ago accepted that Judy wasn't going to be like the rest of their kits, but that doesn't mean they didn't want what they thought was best for her. "Are you bringing someone with you?"

"Yup," Judy said. 

Instantly both of her parents' faces turned to excited smiles. "Might this someone be male?"

"He is, I am bringing Nick with me," Judy said, 

Looking at each other, Stu and bonnie were quiet for a second. "Nick, your partner? The fox?" Stu noted a bit of hesitation in his voice. 

Hearing the tone of her father's voice, Judy began to get defensive. Placing one paw on her hip she looked into the phone. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no, no," Bonnie said quickly. "Of course, Nicholas is welcome here."

"Good," Judy said triumphantly. "Nick is my partner and best friend. He, well, if he wasn't welcome, I wouldn't be coming either."

"Don't worry," Stu said butting in. "Your fox friend is welcome here."

A few seconds of uncomfortable silence hung in the air as the rabbits on either end of the video call just stared at each other. Finally, Bonnie spoke up, breaking the silence. "Judy," She said hesitantly as she carefully chooses her words. "Bun-bun, I need you to be honest with me. You and Nick really spend a lot of time together. He is the only mammal I ever hear you spending time with. Please be honest with us. Are you and Nick, involved?"

"WHAT?" Judy answered back quickly and nervously as she looked back to be sure Nick hadn't heard her mother's question. Fortunately, Nick was still standing a few feet away, staring at his own phone oblivious to the conversation Judy was having. Flustered, Judy stumbled for words. "um No, He's my partner and my best friend, and it's not that I haven't considered it but…"

"It's just you two spend so much time together, Jude the Dude. It makes us wonder." Stu said 

Next, it was Bonnie's turn. "And when you call or visit, all you can talk about is Nick. If you two are a couple, you can tell us we won't be mad."

"Nick and I aren't a couple," Judy said.

"Ok," Stu said, looking towards his wife instead of his daughter. "We believe you."

"Thanks," Judy said, suddenly desperate to get off of the phone.

Seeing the frazzled state, their daughter was in Stu, and Bonnie decided to end the questions, at least for now. Smiling, Bonnie said, "Ok, Bun-bun. We love you and you have a good day at work and say hi to Nick for us. We can't wait to see you two this weekend."

Judy exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I love you guys too. I will see you then."

Again Judy looked back at Nick. Her parents were right. She did want to be more than just friends with Nick. He was special. Nick was everything she didn't realize she was looking for in a mate. Unbeknown to Nick, that was one of the reasons she wanted him to come to Bunnyburrow. Judy figured they would get some alone time away from everything, and she could finally tell him how she felt.

Looking again at Nick, Judy jogged the few yards to catch up to him, and the two chatted as they walked back to Precinct One. 

Elsewhere, back in Bunnyburrow. Bonnie had just hung up the phone when she turned and looked worriedly at her husband. "Call the meeting, Stu," Bonnie said. "You know what we have to do. It's time for us to get involved."

  
  



	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy arrive in Bunnyburrow and things do go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cimar/WildeHopps for helping with this chapter.

It was Friday afternoon, and Nick and Judy had been sitting on the train to Bunnyburrow for a long three hours. The two partners watched as the buildings had given way to trees and fields. Nick shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had left the city before, many times to be accurate, but he was still more comfortable in the trappings of city life. 

Sitting to Nick's side, Judy seemed perfectly content with the changing scenery. Only looking up occasionally, she kept her attention on her phone poking away at the screen absentmindedly as she played some time-wasting game. 

Turning his attention back to the passing foliage, Nick sighed quietly. He didn't want Judy to know just how nervous he was. If Nick wasn't able to get her family to like him, how could he ever expect Judy to see him as more than just a friend? Reaching down, he patted the outside of his pants pocket where the pendant he had purchased for Judy's birthday sat hidden. H had bought it for her, but right now, having it in his pocket gave him a bit of confidence things would work out. 

Soon, appearing in the distance was the Bunnyburrow train station. Nick looked around, slightly overwhelmed at the cuteness of everything. Painted in cute pastels, the roof of the station was shaped like bunny ears. The walls were plastered with smiling cartoon bunnies holding up impossibly large carrots, and of course, every bench was carrot-shaped. 

Rolling his eyes, Nick tapped Judy on the shoulder. "Really?" Nick said, pointing to the overly stereotypical station. 

Shrugging, Judy dismissed his question, "The tourists like it."

"Ah yes, Bunnyburrow," Nick said with a smirk. "The popular, can't miss, vacation spot. There might not be any hotels, restaurants, or museums, but at least they have the ever-present smell of manure."

Judy scowled at Nick as he chuckled to himself. "Come on." She said, rising from her seat and grabbing his paw. Pulling him forward, Nick watched as the other bunnies on the train stared at the unlikely duo as they made their way down the aisle. 

Stepping from the Train, Nick was surprised to see the platform was mostly deserted. "Where is this overwhelming welcome you warned me of?" Nick asked a bit perplexed by the sudden feeling of dread he felt.

Smiling, Judy pulled on his paw. "Just wait," She said with a devilish grin. 

Walking through the empty station was making Nick feel more and more uneasy. Something was wrong, his mind continued to tell him. As they reached the front door of the station, Nick looked out into the dark parking lot to see a sea of old pick-up trucks like the one Judy had driven to find him all those years ago. Like that truck, every one of these was rusting and beat up, showing years of use and mistreatment. But, each proudly sported the Hopps Family Farm Logo on its doors. 

Stopping just outside the front doors, Judy let go of Nick's paw and took a few steps forward. As she did, Every one of the truck's doors opened, and stepping out of each truck was a bunny that didn't look happy to see them. While various colors, the rabbits were all bigger than Judy, while each also sported the same black tips on their ears as she did. 

"Carrots, I don't know about this," Nick said, taking a step back towards the doors behind him. 

With a teasing smile, Judy reached for Nick's paw saying, "Is the big bad fox scared?" Pulling on his arm, she led him away from the station and into the sea of her relatives. 

Now a few rows deep, Nick turned and looked at one of the bunnies standing next to a truck his right. The bunny just stared at Nick, the emotion on his face wasn't scared or apprehensive but angry and confident. Getting more nervous, Nick looked down to ask Judy if something was wrong, but he was stopped in his tracks. Judy was no longer holding his paw. Instead, a demonic grey bunny with evil black eyes and a wicked fanged smile had taken her place. "Still scared? You should be," The thing said as the other rabbits began to close around Nick. 

"No!" Nick shouted as he pulled his paw from the demonic rabbit. 

"Yes," it hissed in a wicked voice that chilled Nick to the bone.

Paws with claws much sharper than a bunnies tore at Nick pulling him to the ground as he watched the demon smile. "I can't believe you agreed to come here. Did you really think they would accept you, Nick?" The demon said. "Do you, Nick?"

"Nick?"

"Nick?"

"Nick!" Judy said as she worriedly shook the arm of the fox sleeping in the seat next to her. 

Startled, Nick jolted awake, looking around himself in a panic. Gone was the dark skies and the demonic bunnies. In their place, Nick saw the interior of the train car and a bright blue sky outside the train window. Next to him, the twisted demon who had taken Judy's place was gone replaced by the genuine article who looked at him with deep concern in her violet eyes. 

"Are you ok?" She asked her voice low and melodic. Gently, she rubbed his arm, trying to comfort him as he began to settle down from the frightening dream.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream," Nick answered, shifting in his chair and pulling away from Judy to face the window. He didn't want Judy to see how embarrassed he was that he is so scared to meet her family; it was giving him nightmares.

But Judy wasn't about to let Nick bury the dramatic vision. "Want to talk about it?" She asked, still worried about him.

"Not really,"

Again patting his arm, Judy looked at him with a comforting smile. "Ok, well, if that changes, I'm here," She said with a gentle, reassuring smile. 

"I know," Nick said as he placed his paw over hers and squeezed slightly as he smiled at the bunny. It didn't matter how bad his day was or how bad he might feel. Just looking into her deep purple eyes always made Nick feel better, feel comfortable, feel safe.

Nick moved his paw, allowing her the freedom to remove hers, but instead, Judy leaned towards the fox, resting her head on his arm. She could tell something was bothering Nick, but long ago, Judy had learned not to pry. He would tell her when he was ready. For now, she just wanted him to know she was there if he needed her. 

For a few quiet moments, the two sat there just enjoying being near each other. That is until the loud voice editing from the crackling speakers called out, "Next stop, Bunnyburrow."

Excitedly, Judy smiled as she sat up and bounced in her seat. "I can't wait for you to meet my family." She said with great excitement. 

Smiling politely, Nick nodded and added, "Me too," even if, in reality, he was scared to death of meeting the entire Hopps clan. Something his earlier nightmare made painfully obvious.

Watching out the window, the station came into view. It was rather unimpressive, but what really drew Nick's eye was on the platform. Standing there with balloons and signs was an absolutely astonishing amount of bunnies that all seemed to be waiting for Judy. 

Speaking without thinking, Nick mumbled, "That's a lot of bunnies." As he looked across the expanse of fluff and fur. 

Seeing her partners astonishment, Judy smiled before figuring she could add to the fun a bit. "Yeah," She said loudly "It looks like about half the family came to meet us."

Nick's jaw dropped as he glanced at Judy before returning to the window.

With a slightly naughty smile, Judy looked at Nick. "Better put those knives away," She said as he pushed up on his jaw, closing his mouth. "Don't want anyone here worried you think you're at a buffet."

But Nick didn't hear Judy's joke still trying to wrap his mind around the number of bunnies he saw. "Seriously? Half!?"

Judy chuckled. "Think about it, Nick. I have around 300 brothers and sisters. Then once you add in that, many of them already have a litter or two of their own…." Judy trailed off as it became clear Nick wasn't really listening. 

After grabbing her bag, Judy reached for Nick's paw and led the astonished fox down the aisle and off of the train. As they walked, Nick looked at the other passengers as they passed them. They were all absorbed in their phones or newspapers, most not giving a second thought to the cute little bunny leading her natural predator off the train. 

At the door of the train, Nick stopped. Pausing with him, Judy said, "There is nothing to worry about. They are going to love you just as much as I do." Then turning away from Nick, she let go of his paw and stepped off the train and began to walk towards the waiting mob of fluff, dropping her bag on the way.

Taking a deep breath, Nick took that last step off the train a bit slower. As his feet touched the platform, he turned in the direction Judy had ran just in time to see her disappear amongst the waiting bunnies. For a few minutes, he stood back and watched as she was showered with hugs and affection from bunnies young and old. 

Despite his fear, Nick couldn't help but smile as Judy smiled, happy to be back amongst her brothers, sisters, nieces, and nephews. Her happiness gave him courage as he began to close the distance between the bunnies and him grabbing Judy's dropped bag as he went. 

As soon as he got close, Judy broke away from her family and reached for Nick. Again grabbing his paw, she pulled him towards the pile. "Remember, what I told you," She said as the first bunny approached Nick. 

Earlier, before Nick's nightmare, Judy had warned Nick that out here in the country greetings were done a bit differently, even with strangers. Bunnies were touchy, as in they were going to touch you. That might mean a very enthusiastic handshake or a pat on the back. It might mean a hug or two. Whatever happened, Judy just didn't want Nick to be uncomfortable when one of her older brothers decided that a massive hug was the only way to greet the fox. 

Walking forward tentatively, Nick reached a paw out to the closest bunny and started to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Judy's partner on the ZPD, Nick Wilde," He said confidently. 

The rabbit, one of Judy's older brothers, a brown and white buck a little taller than Judy, took his paw without hesitation. "It's nice to meet you," the buck said, before turning and walking away. Nick was a little confused by the interaction. The bunny wasn't rude but also seemed to be purposely keeping his distance. He didn't offer his own name or even give Nick a chance to answer. 

Writing him off as just one bunny, Nick next approached a younger doe. She was about Judy's age and was a dirty tan color. Like her brother before her, she didn't hesitate to take Nick's paw. But, also like her brother, she kept her greeting to a brief hello, before turning and leaving Nick standing there. 

The cold greetings continued as Nick met more and more of Judy's siblings. That is until they turned en mass, leaving Nick standing with Judy and returned to the trucks and tractors that had brought them to the train station. 

Nick was confused and looked to Judy for answers. "I know. Not what I expected either," She said when Nick drew close to her. They didn't seem afraid of the fox, and they weren't unwelcoming per se. But the bunnies weren't really making Nick feel welcome and comfortable either. 

Judy said equally bewildered by her family's odd welcome. As the trucks started to leave, Nick and Judy stood there, unsure who they were supposed to be riding with. Finally, after about half of the Hopps fleet had left, one truck, piloted by Judy's older brother, a black buck named Mark stopped in front of them. 

"Throw yer stuff in the back," the buck said in an uninterested tone, not bothering to greet Nick or introduce himself.

Nick was uncomfortable, glancing at Judy before doing as the buck instructed. Judy opened the passenger door and hopped into the truck beckoning Nick to follow. Climbing up into the old beat-up truck, Nick took his place next to Judy.

Inside the cab of the truck, The three mammals sat in uncomfortable silence. Other than a few glances to the side, Mark completely ignored his sister and the fox she brought home. Judy sat nervously between the two males, and Nick sat, appearing completely calm. 

But it was a lie. Judy could tell the truth. Not many mammals could see through Nick's finely honed hustler mask, but she could. He was uncomfortable, as unsure about her family's polite but cold welcome as she was. 

Like before, Judy's first instinct was to comfort the worried fox. Placing her paw on Nick's leg, he turned to look at her. "It's ok," She mouthed to him silently, not wanting her brother to notice. Nick smiled and nodded, appreciating the silent gesture. Next to them, Judy's brother Mark watched and smiled.  
-

It wasn't long before the truck carrying Nick and Judy arrived at the farm. Stepping from the truck, Nick took a look around. They were surrounded by fields growing lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, and of course, blueberries and carrots. Off to one side sat two modest barns, and directly in front of them sat a small farmhouse, around which he could see a couple groups of kits playing.

"I thought it would be bigger," He said to no one in particular as he scanned the farm. Breaking him from his gaze was the sound of his and Judy's bags being unceremoniously dropped at his feet. 

"Here," Mark said, again as emotionless as he was earlier. "Some of us have work to do."

Nick and Judy watched as Mark climbed back into the truck and drove it to one of the barns where it would be stored. "You ready for this Slick?" Judy asked, now a bit apprehensive after the unusual greeting Nick received earlier. 

"Ready as I'll ever be, Carrots," Nick said with a false smile that did it's best to hide how nervous he really was. Grabbing their bags, he followed as Judy led him to the farmhouse. On the way, some of the kits stopped playing to whisper something between them. Nick couldn't hear them, but Judy did. Nick sighed. Whatever they said must not have been to Judy's liking as her smile disappeared, and she shot a very dirty look their way. 

Walking up the front steps, Nick took a deep breath. He was still scared to death. If Judy's brothers and sisters didn't like him, that was bad. But if Bonnie and Stu, Judy's parents, didn't, it would be a tragedy. Nick knew that if her parents didn't like him, it would be almost impossible for him to convince Judy to see him as more than a friend. Letting out the breath, Nick summoned all of his courage and walked into the Hopps' home.   
-

If there was ever an example of not judging a book by its cover, the Hopps family home is it. As Nick noticed on the outside, it looked quaint and humble. The house needed some paint, and a few shingles were in disperser, but it was surrounded by beautiful flowers and a well-tended lawn. It was the type of farmhouse you would expect to find on a small family farm. 

But inside was an entirely different story. The main floor of the farmhouse was, in reality, only a formal sitting room. The upper levels Nick would later learn were bedrooms reserved for older relatives, new litters, and the heads of the family, Judy's parents Bonnie and Stu.

Below the house sat a maze of tunnels that comprised the Hopps warren. Walking to one side of the sitting room, Nick noticed a map that displayed the layout of the structure. One floor down were the most significant rooms, containing things like the dining room, family room, library, and kitchen. 

If you went a little deeper, you would find level after level of dorms. In the areas reserved for the younger kits, large rooms were available, allowing entire litters with as many as fourteen kits all to share a room for comfort and security.

Once the kits were older, they were moved into their own smaller rooms. This allowed the kits a bit of privacy. It also helped curb the constant onslaught of fighting amongst their siblings. 

Growing up in his little two-room apartment with his mother, the pure size and organization of the burrow left him astounded. Next to him, Judy couldn't help but laugh at the foxes bewilderment. 

"I know it's big. But you will know your way around in no time," A voice from behind Nick said, startling him and making Judy laugh. Turning around, Nick realized he was face to face with Judy's mom Bonnie.

"Mom!" Judy said, leaping into her mother's waiting arms. Nick watched as the two hugged tightly. 

"It's so good to see you, Bun-Bun," Bonnie said with warmth and love in her voice. "It's so good to see you," She said. 

Watching the exchange, Nick smiled as the love between the two reminded him of his own mother with whom he had only recently reconnected. 

Breaking the hug, Bonnie then turned to Nick. Then in a voice devoid of all the warmth and familiarity he heard a minute ago, Bonnie said, "Hello Nicholas," in a cold, unfeeling yet polite tone. Extending her paw, she waited for Nick to accept the gesture and continued. "We are thrilled that Judy brought you along on her visit."

Feeling the chill in her welcome, Nick carefully took her paw and smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Hopps." He said politely and as non-threateningly as possible. He was careful with his claws and to hide his teeth. He slouched a little, so he didn't tower over the smaller mammals. As a predator and a hustler, he had spent his life learning how to hide traits that might make prey animals uneasy. In his mind, he thought that maybe it was all training for this moment. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He said with calculated friendliness. 

Maintaining her cold, detached demeanor, Bonnie answered. "The pleasure is all mine, Nicholas. Please make yourself at home, and if there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

Nick smiled even as Bonnies' stiff and practiced response struck him as insincere. "I just hope I'm not in the way." He said, trying to crack a joke. 

"Nonsense," Bonnie said, warming up for only a second before returning to her previous aloofness. "You are an invited guest. Let me show you two to where you will be staying. "Greg?" Bonnie called out grabbing the attention of a grey bunny with white spots. "Have you prepared a room for Mr. Wilde?" 

"It's all set," Greg said with a smile and a wink that both Nick and Judy noticed and made both equally uneasy. "Right this way, Mr. Wilde," Greg said happily, which only served to make Nick more uneasy. 

As Nick and Judy prepared to follow Greg, Bonnie stopped them, extended her arms, and again embraced Judy. "I'm so glad you're here," She said, the warmth returning to her voice. Then pulling her daughter in even closer, Bonnie whispered. "And, thank you for bringing Nicholas." 

A confused look crossed Judy's face as her mother broke the hug and   
Bonnie continued to smile, making both Nick and Judy slightly uncomfortable.

"Ok," Judy said as she prepared to follow Greg for a second time. 

"Hold up there," a deep voice rang out that sent a chill down Nick's spine. Looking behind him, Nick saw the one bunny he wasn't ready for Stu Hopps. 

"Daddy!" Judy said and left towards him much in the same way she greeted her mother. 

"How's it going there, Jude the Dude? Did you have a good trip?"

Judy smiled. "It was great. I love taking the train."

Standing a few feet away, Nick tried to make himself as small as possible, still incredibly nervous about meeting Judy's father. 

"And, you must be Nick Wilde. Our Judy here has sure told us a lot about you," Stu said with a warmer tone and patting Nick on the shoulder. In a reflex undoubtedly caused by his nerves, Nick shrunk away from the touch, something that didn't go unnoticed by the bunnies around him. 

"Oh, uh, sorry," Stu said, his voice now level and noticeably colder. Greg, would you take Nick's bags to his room?" Stu asked his son. 

Unsure of what was happening, Nick interjected. "he doesn't need to do that. I can take care of Judy and my bags." 

Stu smiled slightly when Nick volunteered to help Judy, but quickly regained his decorum. "Don't worry about it," he said, the previous welcome in his voice now gone. "What's the point of all these bucks hanging out if not to carry something?" Motioning for his boys to Coe over Greg, picked up Nick's bags, while Randy, a younger brown buck, grabbed Judy's bag. 

"Randy, you take care of your sister, and Greg can get Nick's stuff to his room. Right now, I want to take Nick here and show him my farm."

Worriedly, Nick turned and looked at Judy. Catching his eye, Judy could instantly tell Nick was not comfortable with the two of them being separated. "Dad, don't you think I should stay with Nick, I mean in case some of the others…" But Judy wasn't allowed to finish. 

"Judy, don't worry about your brothers and sisters. They know exactly what they are supposed to do, around…. company," Stu said, looking at Nick. "Now come on my boy, let's get out into the fields."

As he was being led away, Nick took a deep breath and turned to look at Stu. "So tell me about the farm?" He said with as much enthusiasm as the nervous city fox could muster.   
-

With Nick out with Stu and Judy having disappeared down the hall towards the does's quarters, Bonnie could finally relax and allow an honest smile to cross her face. "Greg," She said, calling out to her son before he could take Nick's bags.

"Yes, Ma?" Greg said as he walked over to his mother. 

"Thank you for setting up the guest room as I requested," Bonnie said with a mischievous smile. 

Returning her smile, Greg said, "No problem." Before his mother walked away towards another part of the house. 

Watching the interaction from a few feet away was a dirty tan doe named Casey. Walking up to her brother, she couldn't help but ask. "What did you do to the fox's room that Mom was so happy about?"

Greg smiled. "We moved Judy's old bed and a bunch of her old bedsheets and stuff into the room. You know how important scents are when we bunnies bond. Well, Ma figured it couldn't hurt to try the same thing with the fox."

"You and Mom, such schemers," Casey said with a smile. "Now, tell me, how are you going to get his smell into her room?" She asked.

A devious look came across Greg's face. "That's where Dad comes in. What better way to make some clothing stink than to spend some time out in the hot sun on a tractor." 

"Sneaky sneaky," Casey said, smiling at her brother. 

"We weren't the only ones. I heard everything went well with the welcome?" Greg asked. 

"Yep," Casey said proudly. "There is no way Nick would think we were coming on too strong. Mom told us foxes aren't like bunnies and don't say hi with big hugs and everything. They like calm handshakes and don't like to be touched."

With an eyebrow raised like he wasn't sure if she was telling the truth, Greg asked, "Everyone controlled themselves?"

"Yes," Casey said. "Everyone of the girls controlled themselves. But it wasn't as easy as it sounds. He is a good looking fox. I can see why Judy likes him."

"Oh no, You going to go after a pred too?" Greg said teasing his younger sister. "We're gonna have to have another one of these Operation Fox-in-law, as Dad is calling it?"

"Maybe," she said with a devilish smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least they tried right?


	3. Time on the Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy chats with her sisters about a certain fox, while Stu asks Nick the important question. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Standing in one of the guest rooms in the female wing, Judy looked around. It wasn't her old room, but with how similar all of the rooms on that wing were, it still brought back memories. All of the nights she spent studying police manuals and reading crime novels while her sisters tried to sneak bucks past her parents.   
  


Stepping out into the hall, Judy smiled thought about trying to sneak Nick in. While the scent of one more bunny was easy to hide, a fox might be a little bit easier to find. Laughing, Judy continued to the main living area.   
  


Exiting from the hall that leads to the dorms, Judy found herself in the formal living room of the Hopps farmhouse. As she looked at her family, she was at a bit of a loss as to what to do. Her plan had to been to spend her first day back home on the farm showing Nick around but, her father Stu had escaped with the fox in tow before she had a chance.   
  


Once again, her mind drifted to Nick, making her laugh as she pictured the look for fear he had on his face as her father lead him away and out onto the farm. He clearly wasn't ready for one on one time with her dad. But Judy wasn't worried. What harm could a little alone time with Stu possibly do? Plus, unlike her brothers and sisters, her father hadn't been as cold and unwelcoming. It would probably be good for Nick to be around a bunny beside her that was at least a little happy he was here.

Lost in her thoughts and not really paying attention to her surroundings, Judy was startled when she heard a voice call out, "There she is." Looking around, Judy searched for the source of the sudden sound. "Welcome home sis," The voice, which Judy now knew was behind her, said. Spinning around, Judy saw her older sister Jill walking quickly in Judy's direction.

  
A broad smile came across Judy's face as Jill reached Judy, her arms spread wide and reaching eagerly to embraced her sister. Pulling Judy towards her, Jill squeezed. The younger bunny playfully saying, "It's so good to see you!"  
  


"It's good to see you too! Judy said, returning the hug, making sure to squeeze just as tightly.  
  


Each sister continued to squeeze, seeing who would give first. Unsurprisingly it was Jill. "Well, you haven't lost any of your strength," Jill said as she looked at her sister. "You look good too. Mom was worried you weren't eating well. She said the city food is worse than that time Dad decided he could run the kitchen.  
  


Laughing, Judy remembered the frozen dinners she was eating when she first came to the city. Her mom was right. Calling those pitiful frozen bits of hay and greens food was probably a compliment they didn't deserve. But then, she and Nick started to hang out. He knew where all of the best places in the city to buy produce, and once they got it back to their apartment, he wasn't even that bad of a cook.   
  


"I do ok," Judy said. "Just had to get settled and learn a few things. My first place wasn't really great for coking."   
  


A disgusted look crossed Jill's face. "I forgot about that shoebox you were living in. It was a good thing you upgraded."  
  


Judy nodded. "Yeah, I don't really miss it."  
  


"So tell me about work," Jill said. "Solve any big cases, or uncover any drug rings or bust any high-class art thieves?"  
  


"Ha," Judy laughed. "Mostly just speeders and a few perps trying to break into cars, and of course a ton of paperwork."   
  


Rolling her eyes, Jill looked to the ceiling. "That's boring," She said. "If you wanted to be bored, you could have stayed here!"

  
"I still get to make a difference, and there is a lot of great things about the city," Judy said with a twinkle in her eye.

  
"I bet," Jill said with a sneaky smile. But before she could shift the conversation to a certain fox, Judy interrupted her.   
  


"Enough about me. How are things with you?" Judy asked, trying to divert the conversation away from her.   
  


"It's thrilling. The nonstop action and excitement of living on a carrot farm," Jill said with a sarcastic smile. "But I want to know more about what it's like being a cop in the big city," A mischievous grin spread slowly across Jill's face. "Or sleeping with a fox."  
  


"What?!" Judy said quickly and defensively. "Nick and I aren't sleeping together, We're just friends."

  
"Just friends don't travel three hours by train to visit their friend's family for her birthday," Jill said, needling her sister.   
  


"Well, Nick and I…" Judy started only to be cut off by Jill.   
  


"And friends defiantly don't look that nervous about meeting their friend's father."  
  


Thinking of Nick, Judy smiled. "He was a bit flustered when Dad greeted him. Wasn't he?" Judy asked a hit of hopefulness in her voice.   
  


"And," Jill continued pulling Judy away from her thoughts of Nick. "You, don't smile like that thinking of just a friend." She said, pointing at Judy's face."  
  


The pink of Judy's ears turned red as it became clear that Jill had so clearly figured her out. "Well, It's not that I haven't considered it," Judy said, meekly a bit embarrassed to admit it. "I'm just not sure yet. He is a fox, and I'm a bunny. I think he has feelings for me, but I'm not sure..."

  
Smiling as Judy worked it over in her mind, Jill said, "The heart wants what the heart wants. It doesn't care about species or anything. If you love him and he loves you, that is all that matters."  
  


"I just don't know," Judy said, still unwilling to completely admit that she was in love with the fox.   
  


Grabbing Judy by the shoulder, Jill turned her sister, so they were looking into the living room were some of their other sisters sat chatting. "You had better get sure soon before one of these gals gets their claws into him," Jill motioned to the other does. "He's not a bunny, but he is a good looking male, and I now more than a few of those gals don't care that he has a longer tail and shorter ears."  
  


"You can say that again," said a voice from the hallway leading to the female's dorm. Exiting the hall was another of Jill and Judy's sisters, a white bunny named Tara. "I know I wouldn't mind being his prey. Tell us the truth, Judy, what's it like being with a fox? Is the size difference a problem or a benefit? Is it kinky, oh, does he pretend to hunt you?" Tara asked eagerly, searching answerers.

  
"She hasn't slept with him, or so she claims," Jill said, winking at Judy.

  
Eyes wide, Tara stared at Judy. "Why the hell not? Are you waiting until marriage or something? Is he just too big?"   
  


"I don't know I've never seen his… thing. He's my best friend, we don't have that type of relationship…"

  
"Yet," Jill interrupted, rowing a bit of a dirty look from Judy.   
  


A mischievous smile crept across Tara's face. "Is our Judy planning something?" She asked. Turning to face Judy, Tara continued, "Judy, did you get your self a fox for your birthday?"

  
"What? No, I mean, well, it's not, I mean, like I told Jill, I have thought about it, and I wouldn't mind…" Judy's voice trailed off as she suddenly felt embarrassed. 

  
Placing her paw on her sister's shoulder, Tara looked Judy in the eye. "If you want that fox, you need to make a move. Because if you don't, I'm going too."   
  


"Tara," Jill said, looking at her sister with a disapproving look.  
  


"What? Can't a girl want to be hunted every once in a while? Tara said with a mischievous look. "It isn't like there are a lot of foxes in Bunnyburrow. I'm  _ knot _ going to miss out on this chance."  
  


"Tara," Jill said, this time with more authority. But Tara ignored her sister.  
  


Staring directly at her sister, Tara said. "If you don't want him, Just say the word Judes, and I will be happy to keep him, ahem, entertained, for the rest of the trip,"  
  


"I can handle Nick," Judy said, her voice betraying her annoyance at Tara.  
  


Turning to walk away, Tara looked over her shoulder. "You better or I will."  
  


"Ignore her," Jill said, as she placed a paw on Judy's shoulder. "She's just trying to get under your skin."  
  


"Actually, I'm just trying to get into his pants!" Tara yelled from a distance away. As both of her sisters glared at her.   
  


"I'm going to go find Nick," Judy said as she walked towards the entrance of the Hopps house. "Just to, make sure he's ok,"  
  


Jill smiled as her sister went off in search of her fox. 

-

On the other side of the farm, far from Judy and the farmhouse, Stu's voice rang out." Come on, City Boy," Stu said to the tired fox as he struggled with a large hay bale a few feet away. "You can't be tired yet, we just got started." After talking to Nick about the farm, Stu has asked the fox if he minded helping out a bit. Wanting to get on the right side of Judy's father, of course, Nick agreed. 

  
That's how Nick found himself working out in the hot sun with Stu and two of Judy's brothers. Together, the four of them were transferring large bales hay up a ramp and stacking them neatly onto a large trailer. 

  
"Yeah, Nick," One of the younger bucks said. "We still have three more piles over by the back fence to load before we can take all this and stack it in the barn."  
  


Nick looked at the remaining pile of hay, bales a few feet away. The collection was easily twice Nick's height. Standing, with his paws on his hips, Nick panted as he looked squarely at the Stu. "Mr. Hopps, I'm sorry. If I offend you in any way, please know it wasn't on purpose."  
  


Setting down the bale he was carrying on the trailer, Stu paused, turned, and looked back at Nick. "Offended me? Whatever gave you that crazy idea?" He asked as he walked back down the ramp and grabbed another bale,  
  


"Because of sir," Nick said, grunting as he lifted another bundle and carried it up the slope and onto the trailer. "I am pretty sure you are trying to kill me." He said as he dropped the bail on the pile.   
  


Stu and the boys laughed, unaware that Nick wasn't entirely joking. "I thought you said you wanted to get a good look at life on the farm?" Stu said. "See what we do here all day."  
  


Wiping his brow, Nick stopped in front of the next bale. "See it, yes," Nick said, grunting again as he lifted another bail and started up the ramp to the trailer. "And it was fascinating. But, I have to admit. I'm not a big fan of the whole doing it part."   
  


Again the bunnies working with Nick laughed. "You're all right, you know that fox?" One of Stu's boys, a white buck with brown spots named Mitt, said as he patted Nick on the back. "I like you."  
  


Nick smiled. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't like the work. But despite his fears that he was going to pass out, Nick was at least happy that a few members of Judy's family had finally seemed to warm up to him. Those hopes were dashed as he saw the worry stricken faces looking at Mitt.  
  


Hastily pulling his paw away from Nick, Mitt instantly apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said in a contrite voice. "I forgot."  
  


Nick looked from bunny to bunny, trying to figure out what had just happened. Why did Mitt apologize for patting Nick on the back? More so was he apologizing to Nick, or was it directed at the other bucks? Being unsure, Nick decided that for now, the best thing he could do was let it go and not call attention to it.   
  


After the apology, the four males returned to work. But now, an uncomfortable silence hung in the air as everyone seemed to be waiting for someone else to break it. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of glancing looks, the other buck out there this one a black buck with white spots named Travis spoke up. "So you're a police officer, right? Jude's partner?"  
  


"That I am," Nick said, still guarding his words.   
  


"I bet you have some good stories about our sister, don't you?" Travis asked. "Something embarrassing that we could bring up next Christmas?"  
  


A mischievous grin slowly crept across Nick's face as his mind filled with the many pranks and jokes he had pulled on Judy. "Oh, the things I could tell," Nick said dramatically as he climbed up the ramp of the trailer to stack another bale of hay. "But alas, I am sworn to secrecy, and a fox never ever breaks a vow," Nick said as he shook a paw to emphasize his point.   
  


The three bucks looked at Nick for a second before Mitt spoke up. "Bullshit!" He said in a sing-song voice  
  


"Yeah," Travis agreed. "That's a lame excuse. Every cop, or doctor, or teacher I have ever known shares stories. If you're not going to tell us at least be honest with us,"  
  


Nick looked at them, slightly confused.  
  


"Yeah, tell the truth." Mitt joined in. "You're just as scared or our sister as we are." He continued, a teasing smile on his face.  
  


Unable to hide it, Nick let out a barking laugh. "All I can say is I never said who the vow was, too, did I?" Nick said as he waggled a finger at the bucks who laughed, realizing Judy was the one who swore Nick to silence. Deciding to push things just a bit farther, and risk his fur, a mischievous Nick added. "I mean, if I told you about the time she had to go undercover at the naturalist resort, she would probably kill me."   
  


"You and Judy went to a nudist club?" Mitt said a look of shock on his face as his brother Travis doubled over laughing.  
  


Seeing the reactions of the younger bucks, Nick smiled. He was about to go into more detail when coming up the ramp, he saw a very serious Stu. "You took my daughter to a nudist club?" The older buck asked in a serious voice that in no way hid his disapproval.   
  


Nick's eyes went wide with horror as he looked at the older bunny. "It was an assignment." He said quickly, worried about what Stu might be thinking. "Bogo, I mean the Chief. He handed out the assignments. We just went where we were told," Nick said, trying to defuse any potential situation that might be developing. "We were undercover, and my job was just to not let her out of my site and make sure she was safe."

  
While the plan was to get Nick and Judy together, Stu suddenly had some reservations. He knew very little about Nick. Bonnie assumed Nick cared for Judy and was a good guy, but Stu didn't know this for sure. Nick might have been only trying to get into Judy's pants or to satisfy some kink. Maybe the fox wasn't the fit for Stu's daughter, he thought Nick was.   
  


With Nick and Stu standing on the trailer, Stu looked Nick in the eye. Speaking very carefully and deliberately, he said, "You're telling me, your job, assigned by your boss, was to watch my little girl at a nudist club."   
  


Nick was panicking. "No, no, no." He said, putting his paws out in front of him in a defensive posture. "It isn't what it sounds like. We both stayed dressed. No fur made an appearance. We weren't alone either, other officers were working that sting. Judy worked at the front desk, and I was pretending to be a janitor. That way, when the suspect approached her at the front desk, she had backup. I would never stare at her, not that she isn't attractive, I mean I wouldn't…"  
  


Stu smiled. Nick's worried blubbering had helped put Stu's worries to rest. Unless Nick was an amazing actor, Stu felt confident that Nick wasn't trying to take advantage of Judy. But he wanted to know just how Nick felt. Which is why he asked, "Nick," Stu said.   
  


"Yes, Sir," Nick said, worried he said something wrong.   
  


"What are your intentions with my daughter?"  
  


Nick swallowed as he repeated Stu's question. "My intentions?" Nick repeated, as his thoughts went to the pendant hidden in his luggage back at the farmhouse. "I, well, Judy, your daughter, is my partner and my best friend. She is an amazing mammal, and," Nick struggled for words as he took a step back, putting some distance between him and Stu. "Well, she's amazing, as you know, and I don't know about her, but I, well like I said, she is my best friend, and she is, well…"

-

It was a few hours later that a perplexed Nick opened his eyes. His head was hurt, and he had no idea where he was. Sitting up in the bed he was laying in, he gently touched the side of his head, feeling a bandage and a painful lump underneath. 

  
Looking around the room, he realized he was in a very peaceful white place. There were large windows that let in plenty of light and a fan hanging from the ceiling that kept it comfortable and cool. Looking to his side, he saw more beds, each neatly made, prepared for any future inhabitants. Turning the other way, he saw shelves stocked with bandages and bottles. Nick figured he must be in the Hopps Infirmary. Unfortunately, he had no idea how he had gotten here.   
  


Closing his eyes, Nick tried to remember what happened. He was out in the field baling hay with Judy's father Stu, and her brothers Mitt and Travis. Stu had just asked Nick how he felt about Judy, and then everything went black. A frown appeared on Nick's face as he failed to remember what had happened. 

  
Suddenly the tranquility of the empty room and Nick's thoughts were disturbed as Judy threw open the doors and burst into the room. "Nick?!" A distraught Judy called out as she rushed to Nick's side. "Are you ok?" She asked tenderly as she gently pets the fur on his head carefully, not to touch the bandaged injury. "What happened?" She asked her voice full of concern.  
  


Shifting in the bed so he could look at the bunny, Nick smiled. "I'm fine, Carrots," he said. "Just a bump on the head. I'm not quite sure I got it, but I'm baling hay anymore, so I'm going to count it as a win."  
  


Judy smiled at the fox's flippant response, "This is no time for jokes," Judy said with a worried smile. "You could have been hurt really bad. You need to be more careful, "She said as she continued to gently pet him.   
  


"About that," Nick said. "I'm kind of having a little bit of trouble remembering exactly what happened. Care to fill me in?"  
  


Judy looked at Nick, "I'm not exactly sure. Mitt told me you were hurt, so I rushed here. I was kinda hoping you could tell me what happened."  
  


A moment later, Stu walked into the Hopps infirmary. "You ok, Son?" He asked with some genuine concern his voice that took both Nick and Judy by surprise.   
  


Continuing to pet Nick, Judy turned to look at her father. "Dad, What happened?"  
  


"Your boy here had quite the fall. We were on the trailer throwing the hay bales, and he stepped back where there just wasn't any more trailer to stand on. Landed right on his head."  
  


"I guess that explains it," Nick said.   
  


"Fortunately, when you have three hundred or so kits around the house, a few of them become doctors and nurses. They said you had a minor concussion, so to take it easy, but you should be fine. I guess some mammals will do anything to get out of bailing hay." Stu said with a wink as he teased the fox.  
  


Standing, Judy stepped away from Nick and moved aggressively towards her father. "You had him baling and throwing hay?" She asked in an accusatory tone. "He's wearing slacks and a tie! Do you really think he was ready to throw hay?"  
  


Stu's smile disappeared as he put up his paws to defend himself against his angry daughter." Now, Jude, he was doing a good job. I figured a big masculine tod like him could do it with no problem." Stu said, backing away from the angry doe.  
  


"You know he isn't used to that type of work. Were you trying to hurt him?" Judy asked with building anger in her voice as she accused Stu of the dastardly deed.   
  


"Of course not," Stu said as he shook his head and continued his retreat.   
  


Matching her father's movement, Judy followed Stu. "Sure seems like it," She retorted.  
  


"Now Judy," Stu started only to be cut off.  
  


"Now, Judy, what?" Judy snapped, as her father's back brushed up against the door. 

  
Looking from Judy to Nick in the bed, Stu reached behind himself to unlock the door. "Um, take care of that fox. I'll see you two at dinner." Stu said as he slipped through the door and away from his daughter.   
  


As the door closed, Judy turned on her heel and returned to her place, kneeling at Nick's side.   
  


Outside of the room, Bonnie stood with Stu as he let out a sigh of relief. "I swear no angry predator our kind has ever faced is half as scary as that doe when she is angry," Stu said to his wife's agreement.   
  


"She is certainly a strong-willed," Bonnie answered, agreeing with her mate. Looking through the windows on the door, Bonnie watched how Judy tended to the injured fox. "She really does care about him, doesn't she?" Bonnie said.   
  


"Without a doubt," Stu answered; still a little shaken by his daughter's sharp response.   
  


"You spent the day with him, do you think he feels the same way?" Bonnie asked.   
  


Pausing for a minute, Stu looked at his feet. "My gut says, yes. I mean just look at them in there," Stu stood there as if he was going to continue but instead fell silent. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie.   
  


"But?" She asked, wanting to know the rest of her mate's thoughts.   
  


Stu said. "But I wish we had some sort of proof. Clearly, they care about each other. But I worry they are just really good friends. As I said, my gut tells me there is more there. I wish we had some sort of concrete proof that we are right."  
  


"I know how we can find out," A voice from behind Stu and Bonnie said.    
  


In unison, the two turned to see their daughter Courtney standing there with a mischievous smile. "Leave it to me. By the end of the night, there will be no doubt how they feel about each other." 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone care to guess what Courtney has planned?


	4. What Part of My Fox Don't You Understand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy's sisters enact their plan to see how Nick and Judy feel about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kumiho, A random kid and as always the great Cimar/WildeHopps for advice and prereading.

After their eventful afternoon, Nick and Judy laid low in the infirmary for a few hours. But soon, it was dinner time at the farm, and the rumble in both of their stomachs was not to be ignored. Exiting the infirmary, they walked down the hall to the giant dining room that serviced the Hopps family. Entering the large room, Nick stood slack-jawed at what he saw. Dinner at the Hopps household was nothing like any family dinner Nick had ever seen.

Along one wall was an extensive buffet that flowed from one end of the room to the other. Judy's brothers and sisters moved fluidly, filling their plates with several mouthwatering vegetarian dishes. The place more closely resembling the mess hall at the police academy than a cozy family dinner. He was amazed at how cleanly and efficiently they fed the veritable army of rabbits that made up Judy's family. 

"Wow," Nick said as he took it all in. He watched as chafing dishes along the buffet were quickly emptied only to be replaced moments later with another piping hot tray of food. "This is something else."

Looking up at the fox, Judy had to laugh. "Not what you are used to?" She asked with a smile. 

"Nope," Nick said, not taking his eyes off of the spectacle in front of him. "When I was young, it was just Ma and me. She would make enough for the two of us. She made our plates and then brought it to me at the table. This, this is amazing."

The sudden feeling a paw curiously tracing along his shoulders caused Nick to spin around to see a dark brown doe with white highlights and a flirty smile. "It's the best way to feed all of us," the doe said as she stepped in front of Nick and Judy.

Clearly annoyed, Judy introduced her sister. "Nick, this is Courtney, one of my older sisters." She said as she shot the brown bunny a dirty look. 

"Um, It's a pleasure to meet you," Nick said, extending a paw.

Taking his paw in hers, a flirty smile on her face, Courtney said, "Oh no, Mr. Fox. The pleasure is all mine." Allowing his paw to slip from hers, Courtney turned and walked towards one of the tables, swaying her hips and flicking her tail as she went. 

Judy frowned as she watched her sister leave, unhappy with the little performance she just put on for Nick. Shaking her head, Judy decided to instead focus on Nick. "Want to go grab some food?" Judy said, pointing in the direction of the end of the line. 

"You know it, Fluff," Nick said eagerly, also choosing to ignore Judy's sister's antics. Taking her paw, Nick allowed Judy to lead him through the tables and to the end of the line, where they picked up their plates and silverware. 

As they waited patiently for the bunnies In front of them to make their selections, Nick felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be here," a flirty feminine voice said. Turning, Nick looked to his side to see a slim, solid white doe named Tara standing before to him. "Mom would be furious if we made a guest stand in line. Come with me and sit down. Judy can make you a plate." 

"I should say here with Carr- I mean Judy," Nick said," I wouldn't want her to have to carry two plates," He said. "Besides, I don't even know what I want to eat yet."

Tara looked at Nick for a second before she smiled. "I'm sure your best friend here would be able to pick out some things you like. Isn't that what friends are for?" Tara said, pointing at Judy and emphasizing saying friend. "But, we can always get her some help." Tara turned to scan the room. "Courtney," she called out to her sister sitting nearby. "Be a peach and help Judy get some food for our guest. I am going to go find hi someplace comfortable to sit."

Resisting, Nick took a step back towards the line and towards Judy. "There isn't any need for that. Despite what Judy may have told you, I am perfectly capable," Nick said in protest against being led away.

"I'm sure you are capable of a lot of things," Tara said

"House rules," Courtney said as she stepped between Nick and Judy. 

Judy was steaming, but also unsure of a way to protest/ Both Courtney and Tara were telling the truth. Bonnie rarely lets guests in the buffet line. "It's fine, I will be there in a second," Judy said to Nick through clenched teeth as she stared angrily at her sisters. "Go find a place to sit, and Courtney and I will bring you a plate."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, still not ready to leave Judy's side. 

"Yeah, I'm sure I can find something you will eat up here," Judy said, trying to hide her jealousy at her sisters trying to flirt with Nick. 

Taking the plate from Nick's hands, Courtney stepped between Nick and Judy. "Before you go," Courtney said a sultry look in her eyes, "Do you see anything you might like a taste of?" She said in a flirty tone as she brushed the fur on his arm with her paw.

Ignoring the apparent double meaning to Courtney's statement, Nick pointing to the dessert farther down the buffet. "The blueberry pie looks great,"  
  
Tara and Judy smiled at Nick's response, while a pouting look appeared Courtney's face.

Pulling Nick by the arm, Tara led Nick away from Judy and towards a table where Casey, the doe Nick, met earlier, sat." Oh, Foxy." Tara said as they made their way to the table." You are too funny."

Behind them, Judy watched angrily as Nick walked away. Tara walked close to Nick, practically dapper herself over him as they walked arm in arm. Looking back, Nick could see Judy was angry. Mouthing "Sorry" in her direction.

Also noticing the unhappy look on her sister's face, Courtney turned to face Judy. Then in a cocky tone, she said," Your friend is quite the looker. Those big paws, the sharp teeth and, of course, that tail. It's enough to make a girl go pred."

"I know what you are doing," Judy said to her sister. 

Courtney smiled. "I didn't realize it was a secret. You bring a male like that into the burrow without being officially attached? You're just asking for one of us to try."

"Things with Nick are difficult right now. I don't know how he feels.—"Judy said, looking away from her sister while putting the first scoop of food on her and Nick's plates.

Turning from the buffet, Courtney stared into Judy's eyes. "Until he's off the market well, let's just say that to the winner goes the spoils."

Back at the table, Nick had just sat down only to be joined immediately by Casey, who sat across from him and had brought him a glass of sweet tea. "Um, thank you," Nick said, taking a drink of the tea while a little uncomfortable with the attention being lavished on him by Judy's sisters. 

"No problem Foxy," Tara said as she sat on the bench next to Nick close enough that her hip touched his. 

"So," Casey said, "Tara and I were thinking, you must have a pretty understanding vixen waiting for you back in the city."

Nick looked between the two does, confused. "A vixen?" He said, not following the line of thinking. 

"Yeah," Tara said as she rubbed Nick's biceps. "Allowing you to travel this far with a bunny, knowing our, ahem reputation," She said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I uh," Nick stammered as he tried to scoot down the bench and put some space between him and Tara. "I don't have anyone in the city," Nick said, before taking another gulp of his tea. "It's just Judy and me."

"All alone in the big city?" Casey said, acting worried.

"I have Judy," Nick said but was quickly ignored. 

Tara smiled as she ran her fingers through the fur on Nick's arm. "How a can Tod like you, with that gorgeous orange fur, can still be single in that big city?"

"Judy and I keep pretty busy with work and stuff." Nick offered as an excuse, not wanting them to know just how he felt about their sister. Pulling his arm away from Tara's grasp, he continued as he scanned the dining room for Judy who was still caught in the buffet line. "The two of us hardly have a social life. We are so tired after work. We just grab some dinner or watch a movie or something."

"It has to be hard to find the right one in that huge city," Casey said, scooting closer to Nick. "It must get lonely."

Smiling seductively, Tara placed her paw on Nick's thigh, making him jump. Leaning forward until her lips with almost touching Nick's ear, she said seductively, "Especially if Mrs. Right is out here in the burrow, eh Mr. Fox? I wouldn't mind keeping you company."

Scooting down the bench, trying to get some space between him and Tara, Nick said," I wonder what is taking Judy so long?" Nick turned to look around the room "I had better go see if she needs help."

Tara rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed at Nick for returning his attention to Judy. "Judy's fine. It's a food line, not an obstacle course."

Standing from the table, Casey walked until she was standing behind Nick. Reaching forward, she started to rub his shoulders. "You're too stressed. You need to blow off some steam."

"Um," Nick said, uncomfortable with the paws touching him. 

"I know," Casey said enthusiastically. Before bending forward and in a hushed voice said, "Ever thought about hunting bunnies, Mr. Fox?" Licking her lips she continued. "I guarantee you would feel better when we are done."

"Oh, but who would he choose?" Tara said turning to her sister. "Who do you think would make better prey, Mr. Fox?"

"I'm not," Nick started but was cut off by Casey.

"A tod like him? I bet he would be able to catch us both," Casey said with a wink.

Pretending to be worried, Tara held her paws to her chest." Oh no, Mr. Fox, what would you do with both of us? Would you take us back to your den?"

"No, I, uh," Nick stuttered words, not really forming. "I wonder if Judy.." 

Grabbing his muzzle back towards her, Tara said, "Don't worry about her. Not when you have two ready and willing bunnies right here in front of you, Foxy."

"Not to be rude, but I don't think Judy would approve of your suggestions," Nick said, choosing his words carefully. 

Leaning into Nick with one paw wondering in his lap, Tara looked Nick in the eyes. "She doesn't have to know," She said with a wicked smile. 

"Um," Nick stammered as he stood fro the table, knocking Tara away. "I need to go help Judy," He said as he turned away from the bunnies sitting with him. Relieved Nick saw Judy and Courtney on their way to him and their sisters. "Judy! Nick said, walking rapidly towards the grey bunny. "You know it's so nice outside, I was thinking, we should eat out there. Alone. Far away from here. Alone." Taking the tray from Courtney, Nick started to walk towards the door leaving the four does standing there. 

"What did you say to him?" Judy asked with a bit of anger in her voice. 

Tara smiled. "If you want him, you had better claim him, or I will _knot_ be responsible for what may happen."

Judy frowned. "I don't know what you said to him. I don't know if you were hitting on him or being mean to him. But Nick is my best friend, and well, he, I don't know. But I do know this," Judy paused for a second as a look of uttermost seriousness appeared on her face. "All three of you. Stay away from MY fox." Not waiting for their response Judy turned on her heel and hastily made her way to the door Nick had just left through. 

Standing there, watching Judy storm off, Casey smiled at her sisters. "Nice job," she said to the other does. 

"Jill was right, She has it for him bad," Courtney said to the agreement of the others. "Do you think he loves her too?" Courtney asked. "I was stuck in line while you were over here, having all the fun. 

Tara smiled. "Oh, and it was fun." 

Casey rolls her eyes at her sister. "I think so, you saw how uncomfortable he was, and he ran off with Judy as soon as he was given a chance."

"That doesn't prove he loves her," Tara said, a little defensive. "Maybe he just isn't into bunnies. Which would be a shame."

Shaking her head, Courtney said," Tara's right, it doesn't prove how he feels. All it shows is he isn't interested in Tara despite you throwing yourself at him,"

"I wasn't throwing myself at him," Tara protested. 

Casey looked at her sister. "Tara, it would have been more subtle if you would have sat there naked with "take me" written on your fur."

"Well, it doesn't matter. He missed his chance." 

Courtney rolled her eyes. "At least one male in Bunnyburrow did. 

With the three does bickering, they didn't notice their parents and brother Mitt approaching. "Well?" Bonnie said as soon as she reached her three daughters, with Stu and Mitt close behind. "What did you find out? Are they together? Do they have feelings for each other?"

The three sisters turned to face their mother. "We learned a couple of things." Casey said. 

"Like?" Stu asked impatiently.

Courtney and Casey smiled as they looked at each other for a minute. "Judy's in love. No doubt about it, she loves that fox." Courtney said. "She got so mad at us for flirting with him then warned us to stay away from HER fox."

"Her fox?" Bonnie asked a hopeful look on her face. "Does that mean they are already together?"

"I don't think so," Casey said. She had trouble describing what they were, and Nick claimed he was single."

Butting in Courtney added, "By the way, Judy is horrifying when she means business."

"Tell me about it," Stu said, remembering his earlier encounter with his daughter. 

Stepping in front of Stu, Bonnie pressed for more information. "Ok, so they aren't together, and Judy loves him. How does Nick feel about Judy?"

"We aren't sure yet, but we have our suspicions," Casey said excitedly, enjoying working out the mystery. "We think he does, but we just aren't sure." 

Tara smiled as she stepped forward. "I'm happy to look deeper into it. Maybe something, undercover?" She said.

With an exasperated expression, Mitt looked at his sister. "Can you not be a whore for five minutes? Clearly, Judy cares about him. Go find some other male. There has to be at least a couple here in town you aren't related to or slept with yet,"

"Mitt!," Bonnie scolded. "Don't talk about your sister like that."

"Why it's not like it's a secret. It's written inside every buck's room in Bunnyburrow."

"Probably a few in Zootopia too," Courtney said quietly, causing Tara to shoot her a dirty look.

Stu frowned, "Enough, you two. We are here to help Judy. Not talk about how Tara is a slut."

"Stu!" Bonnie said in a tone that let Stu know he was going to be in trouble later. 

Looking away from his unhappy wife, Stu continued. "We need to focus on Nick and Judy. We know how she feels, which only makes getting them together more important." Looking around, Stu saw his wife and kits nodding. "So, does anyone know where they went?"  
-

Outside of the house, Judy scanned in the dimming light for Nick. Panic started to overtake her, as her search seemed hopeless. The fox seemed to have disappeared. Fear gripped Judy at the thought that he might have left. But relief was only seconds away as she spied him not far away sitting on one of the logs Stu had cut to surround a fire pit. 

Judy happily hopped over to where Nick was sitting to find him poking at the plate she had given him a few moments ago. Judy asked, "Mind if I join you?" 

A look of relief crossed Nick's face as he turned to see Judy. "Of course not," Nick said, "I just needed to get away from all of that commotion in the dining room." Nick paused, a worried look coming across his face. "Sorry for running out," Nick said. "I hope I didn't offend your mom or anything. I just got a bit overwhelmed in there."

"It's ok, there is a lot to take in," Judy said as she began to eat her food. "My mom would understand."

"Thanks," Nick said before taking another bite. 

"I'm just sorry you had to put up with my sisters."

"It's fine," Nick said before a sly smile spread across his face. "When you are as devilishly handsome as I am, some females just can't control themselves."

Judy smirked, "Oh, is that so?"

"It is!" Nick said. "It's my burden to bear.

Rolling her eyes, shook her head.

"I'm serious, You saw it. They couldn't keep their hands off of me. I was scared for my life." Nick said with a sly smile.

Judy just shook her head. "Guess you are just going to have to skip meals and spend the time in your room. For your own safety, I mean."

It was now Nick's turn to smirk. "I can't. Depriving the world of the fine chiseled bit of art that is me would be a crime."

Judy laughed as the two returned to eating. Pushing her food around her plate nervously, Judy looked at Nick briefly before looking back down at the food. "Nick, you know, if you wanted, you could, I mean, you could ask one of them, my sisters I mean. You could ask them out. I wouldn't be mad or anything." Judy kept her gaze at her plate, afraid to see Nick's reaction. 

Swallowing the bite of food in his mouth Nick said casually, "Don't worry Carrots, I don't have any interest them. Your sisters aren't my type."

"Oh, you're looking for a vixen," Judy said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. Judy glanced at Nick again briefly before looking down again, trying to hide her face as her eyes began to water. "That makes sense. Why would a fox have any interest in a bunch of bunnies."

Taking a bite of food, Judy chewed slowly, her heartbreaking as she stared as at the food on her plate. Closing her eyes, Judy did her best to hide her feelings, but the hurt was evident on her face. 

Hearing the hidden pain in Judy's voice, Nick stopped. For a few seconds, Nick looked at her as Judy sat, staring at her food, a look of sadness on her face. Inside of Nick, something changed. His fear was gone. In its place was the courage to say what he had wanted to say to Judy for so long.   
  
Putting down his fork, he reached for the lamentable bunny. With a claw gently placed under her chin, he lifted her face until she was looking him in the eye. "Judy, I'm not interested in your sisters, and I'm not looking for a vixen." 

Wordlessly Judy stared back. The smallest seed of hope was starting to take root in her as Nick continued. 

"I'm not looking for anything. I found what I wanted a while ago. I just haven't been brave enough to tell you."

Barely managing to speak, Judy asked, "You found what you want?"

Inching closer to Judy, Nick said, "You are everything I want, Fluff. I've known it for a long time I've just been scared to tell you."

Judy's heart jumped as she was filled with excitement and joy, a smile appearing on her face. 

"Really?" Judy said quietly, barely containing happy tears.

Pulling her towards him, Nick leaned in their lips only millimeters apart. "Really," Nick whispered as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly a voice from behind them caused both Nick and Judy to jump. "You kits cold out here?" Said the voice, which turned out to be Stu's brother, Judy's Uncle Harvey. "I thought you two might want to blanket and for me to start the fire."

Grabbing her plate, Judy quickly moved away from Nick. She began to eat again, clearly embarrassed at being caught in the private moment with Nick. But Nick didn't care and instead smiled. He knew he could never tell her, but Nick would never be able to get over how cute Judy was when she was embarrassed. 

Not waiting for an answer, Harvey handed Nick the blanket and proceeded to toss some logs and tinder he had been carrying into the fire pit in front of them. Bending down, he pulled out a lighter and started to lite the wood.

As Harvey worked to start the fire, Nick looked at Judy and smiled, catching her eye. Judy blushed, the thought of their almost kiss fresh on her mind. With the fire now burning, Harvey stood and look at Nick and Judy who had resumed eating, the blanket he had given them sat nearby.

It wasn't long before the fire Harvey had made started to attract other members of the Hopps family. The seats around Nick and Judy were quickly filled with kits, teens, and adults all enjoying the fire. 

"Looks like the commotion found us," Nick said with a chuckle. 

Still a little self-conscious and giddy after the near kiss, Judy only smiled and giggled. 

Suddenly, Nick felt a body press against him, from his side opposite Judy. Looking to where he was being touched, he saw Tara crawling into his lap, a mischievous and flirty look on her face. "Hey, Mr. Fox, mind keeping a lady warm on a cold night?" She said, ignoring the dirty look Judy was giving her.

Nick glanced at Judy before quickly standing, causing Tara to fall from his lap and back onto the wooden log. "I actually think I am going to turn in." Nick said stepping away from the miffed bunny he had just unceremoniously dropped. Stepping away from Tara, Nick reached out and grasped Judy's paw. Squeezing it gently, he said, "I'll see you in the morning, Carrots."

"See you in the morning Slick," Judy said as she tried to hold his paw until the last second when he pulled it away. 

Together with Judy, Tara watched as Nick walked back towards the farmhouse. Tara frowned. She didn't want to admit it, but Courtney was right. There was no way Nick would choose her over Judy. Disappointed, Tara made herself comfortable on the log. As she stared into the fire, Tara was suddenly aware of a presence next to her where Nick was only moments ago. Turning, Tara saw a very irritated Judy staring at her. 

"Um, can I help you, Judy?" Tara said, realizing from the look on Judy's face how serious her sister was, and more importantly, how unhappy she was. 

Starting at Tara, Judy was silent, her eyes burrowing a hole in the other bunny.

"What?" Tara said, uncomfortable with the attention.

"Tara," Judy said in a voice so calm it sent chills down Tara's spine. "What part of MY FOX don't you understand?" 

Frozen in fear, Tara didn't answer. Instead, she slowly backed away until she fell off the end of the log. Sitting in the grass for a moment, Tara looked up at her sister, feeling the fear that many criminals of Zootopia felt after underestimating the bunny officer. 

"Do we need to go behind the shed for me to explain it?" Judy said in her eerily, calm voice while cracking her knuckles.

"N, No," Tara said, Jumping to her feet and scurried away out of sight. 

Not far away, Courtney was standing with Casey watching the exchange. "I would say that makes it official," Casey said. 

"Yep, She is in love with him."

"Nick is Judy's fox." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judy's family has confirmed she loves Nick. Now how can they find out how Nick feels?
> 
> Also, take it easy on Harvey he meant well.


	5. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Nick and Judy finally admitted they have feelings for each other. Now it's up to Nick to take the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks To Cimer/WildeHopps for the help. I wouldn’t be able to write this with out his help and support.

It was late in the morning when Nick opened his eyes in the guest room in the Hopps family farmhouse. Stretching in the too-small bed, Nick unexpectedly felt waves of pain shoot through his body. Every muscle protested his movement, still angry at the previous day's exertion. 

"OH," Nick groaned as the soreness in his muscles helped to clear his groggy mind. Scanning his room, Nick quickly located his phone on the nightstand where he had left it the night before. Flipping it on, Nick read the time 9:30. A smug look crossed his face as he sat there, impressed that he had managed to sleep through the noise of almost 300 bunnies getting ready to start their day. "I must have been more tired than I thought," Nick said to himself as his thoughts drifted to the previous day's events. 

There was the train ride, working on the farm, getting hurt, Judy's sisters. It was a pretty rotten day, actually. But one part of the day shined over the others and made it one of the best days of Nick's life. Yesterday was the day he found out Judy cares for him. 

It was subtle, and she was a little embarrassed, but if it weren't for Judy's well-meaning uncle, he would have kissed her last night. Closing his eyes, Nick dreamt about the almost kiss, He imagined the feel of her lips pressed against his. "Couldn't have given me just one more minute, old Bucker?" Nick said to himself, referring to how Harvey had interrupted Nick's almost kiss.

Slowly getting out of the bed, a whole new wave of pain shot through his body as his sore muscles again protested against any movement. "Foxes were not designed to throw hay bales." He grumbled as his joints popped, and muscles ached. Reaching for his suitcase Nick pulled it from its spot near his bed and tossed it onto the bed.

Eagerly, Nick threw open the top of the suitcase hunting around amongst his clothing until he located the small box containing Judy's birthday gift. Pulling the present from its nest amongst his clothing, he opened the box and stared at the small carrot pendent. Nick smiled at the thought of the pendant hanging around Judy's neck. It would sit nestled in her fur, refracting the light, shining almost as brightly as her eyes did every day.

"Soon," Nick said to himself as he closed the box and returned it to its hiding place amongst his other belongings. After the box was hidden, Nick selected a nice pair of shorts and one of his favorite printed shirts. He knew Judy would tease him for wearing one, but if Nick was honest, he loved the attention. 

With his clean clothing in paw, Nick made his way out of the guest room and into the hallway. Moving with purpose, Nick walked the short distance down the hall to the male showers. He hoped a bit of hot water would help some of the soreness in his muscles dissipate.   
  
As he walked in, Nick looked around. Like everything at the Hopps farm, the showers were designed with efficiency and capacity in mind. To his left were over twenty toilet stalls. To his right, a large locker room with a door that Nick assumed lead to the showers. Directly in front of him were sinks and mirrors and surprisingly a big screen TV showing ZSPN sports replays. 

Turning to his right, Nick walked along the rows of lockers until he found a few that were empty. Opening the locker, he deposited his clean clothing, then quickly stripped off his bedclothes, adding them to the pile. 

Closing the door of the locker, Nick looked around, feeling a bit exposed as he walked naked from his locker to the entrance of the showers. There he grabbed one of the provided towels and hastily wrapped it around himself.   
Like the locker room, the showers were mostly empty, with only a few of the shower stalls occupied. Choosing one of the empty stalls, Nick stepped in, locking the door behind him. Hanging his towel on a hook that would keep it dry, he stepped forward into the shower. 

Looking at the shower nozzle, Nick sighed. The showers, like the bed he slept in the previous night, was clearly not designed for a mammal Nick's size. Instead of being located over his head like you would expect a shower nozzle to be, this one barely reached above Nick's shoulder. 

With there being nothing he could do about it, Nick just reached forward and turned the how water on high. It wouldn't be a perfect shower, but at least the warm water would feel good. Standing there with one paw in the stream of water, Nick waited for the water to warm up. Unfortunately for Nick, this didn't happen, causing a second realization. After 300 bunnies had showered before you, there was no hot water left.

Stooping, Nick contorted himself into an almost kneeling position he finally managed duck his head under the lukewarm spray. Shivering, he quickly rubbed the soap into his fur. The muscles in his leg screamed as he ducked underneath the much too short shower head and rinsed the soap from his fur. 

Stepping out of the water, Nick stood again, stretching to soothe his sore muscles. "Foxes were not designed to throw hay bales." He repeated to himself a second time. Wrapping himself in his towel, Nick walked over to the step in fur dryer. Having the wet towel on the hook, he stepped in and cracked the heat as far as it would go. 

Now dry, and no longer feeling cold, Nick reached for his towel only to find it missing. Sticking his head out of the dryer, he looked at the now-empty hook and the bare floor underneath it. Instantly, Nick's confusion turned to fear as he heard a voice that was much higher pitched than anything he expected to hear in the males' showers. 

"Need a towel, Mr. Fox?" The voice said from behind him. 

Nick closed his eyes for a second and gathered his courage. "Look, I'm sorry…" Nick paused as he opened his eyes to see a young buck no more than five or six. 

"I was gathering the towels and grabbed your wet one." The buck said. "Would you like a dry one?"

Nick nodded as he took the towel and wrapped it around himself. Stepping out of the dryer, Nick turned and apologized to the buck. "Hey kid, I'm sorry, I thought, you were one of your sisters," Nick struggled to explain. 

"You thought I was one of my sisters?" the buck said with a smile. "They would get in so much trouble for being in here. Just like Tara did when a bunch of the guys from Mitt's baseball team stayed over." 

"She got in a lot of trouble?" Nick asked with a small chuckle. 

The buck smiled. "Even more trouble than I am in now."

Tilting his head a bit confused, Nick looked at the kit. "You're in trouble?"

Looking at Nick like he was mentally deficient, the buck said, "You think I'm cleaning the locker room for fun?" Not waiting for Nick's answer, the buck walked off to continue his chores, mumbling something Nick couldn't make out, but something the fox was pretty sure wasn't complimentary to him. 

Deciding it was for the best to just get out of there, Nick hastily walked to his locker and began to get dressed.   
-

While Nick was sleeping in, word of Judy's warning to Tara had spread throughout the burrow. Every doe on the farm knew that Nick was now off-limits. But, while Judy's feelings for the fox were no longer in doubt, Nick's feelings were still a mystery. A mystery that Stu was determined to solve. 

Sitting at one of the tables, Stu was finishing his morning coffee. Sitting with him was Bonnie and their neighbor Hank Green from the farm next to theirs. 

"Personally, I think he does," Stu said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I agree," Bonnie said. "Only an attached male would be so resistant and embarrassed by Tara's advances."

"Not all attached males. Tara's already proved that a time or two." Hank said, drawing a dirty look from his neighbor."

Stu looked down at his coffee, not wanting Bonnie's wrath to move onto him. But when no one spoke, Stu broke the silence. "I just wish we knew for sure."

"Maybe you should just ask him," Hank joked as he smiled, laughing to himself. 

"Maybe," Stu said as he watched Nick enter the dining hall. 

As Nick walked into the now mostly empty dining hall, he paused, taking in his surroundings. Most of the food had been put away, but to his relief, he saw the coffee pots still steaming at the beverage station. Walking directly over, N wasted no time pouring himself a cup. With his coffee now in hand, he turned and looked at the meager offerings leftover on the buffet. 

"I can make you something," Bonnie called out, as she saw Nick's reaction to the leftover rabbit breakfast. "I'm sure we have something that foxes would like better than salad and hay." Standing from her table, she walked over to Nick. "Just go sit there with Stu, and I will bring you out something real quick." She said in a warm motherly tone. 

"You don't have to, Mrs. Hopps," Nick said, confused by the warmth being shown to him after yesterday's chilly reception. "I'm fine with my coffee."

Bonnie scowled. "Nonsense." She said, her paws on her hips. "Judy told me you like blueberries. Just give me ten minutes, and I will have some blueberry waffles out for you." Not giving Nick a chance to protest, Bonnie quickly disappeared into the kitchen. 

"Um, thanks," Nick called after her as he watched her leave. Looking around, he saw the eyes of the two older bunnies looking at him. 

"It's ok, Nick," Hank said. "We don't bite. I'm Hank Greens from the farm next door. Like Stu here, I finally have enough kits that I can enjoy my morning coffee and let them take are of the early chores." Hank said, laughing.

Laughing politely at Hank's joke Nick carefully slid into an empty chair across from the two bucks. For a second, he sat in silence while the three males all sipped their coffee. Setting down his cup, Stu looked long and hard at the fox across from him. Mimicking the older bunny, Nick did the same expecting Stu to say something. But when he didn't, Nick raised his cup for another sip. 

"Nick, can you tell me about your feelings for my daughter?" Stu asked, causing Nick to choke.

Coughing and wheezing, it took Nick a minute or so before he was able to breathe and speak again. "What?" He managed to croak out as he still attempted to get his breath. 

"You and Judy, what exactly are you to each other?" Stu said, rewording the question and making it a little less shocking. 

"Well," Nick said, still trying to clear his throat of the coffee he unintentionally tried to breathe earlier. "Um, She's my partner, and my best friend," Nick said, carefully choosing his words. "And she's amazing, but you know that being her father and all." Nick trailed off, not continuing his thought, still unsure how to tell Stu how he was feeling. 

"That's it?" Hank asked,

"You see, I…" Nick paused, unsure of exactly how much to reveal. 

"There's no shame in being attracted to a bunny. Look, I know it's a bit creepy me saying this being her dad's age and all, but Judy is a beautiful doe. Surely you noticed?" Hank said, cutting Nick off. 

"Of course I noticed," Nick said almost reflexively, but instantly regretted saying it in front of her father. 

"Wait, is she your prey? Cause that's kinda kinky," Hank said 

Leaning forward in his seat, Stu ignored Hank and looked at Nick, "You know Nick, this isn't a tough question, but both times I've asked you, I haven't gotten a straight answer."

Looking to the kitchen, Nick was hoping to see Bonnie coming back with the pancakes to rescue him from the questions. But the door didn't move, and Nick turned back and looked at Stu. 

"Um, Like I said," Nick's voice cracked as he nervously continued. "Judy is very special to me. She's the reason I joined the force. I trust her with my life every day. She is the most amazing mammal I know, and I don't know what I would do without her," Nick said. "I have no idea why she wants to be around me, but just having her there makes things better.

"Nick," Hank said. "I know you might be nervous with you being a fox and her a bunny, but don't worry. There are still a lot of fun things you two can do together. Just make sure to pay attention to her ears. Does love it when you are tender with their ears, and that fluffy little tail is great to hold on to."

Breaking the tension between them for a minute, both Stu and Nick turned to look at Hank with confused looks on their faces. Looking back at Nick, Stu continued. "Nick, I'm asking you male to male. Do you want her to be more than a friend?"

Before Nick could answer, He heard a sound from the entrance of the dining hall. "Judy!" Nick said a look of relief on his face and a thankful tone to his voice as he watched the doe to arrive in the dining room.

Judy smiled when she saw Nick. "Morning, Slick. About time you got your lazy tail out of bed."

Looking back at the two older bucks, Nick quickly stood and walked over to Judy, a look of relief on his face. "So what do you have planned? Something far away from here?" Nick said, not hiding his hopefulness at getting away very well. 

"Um, sure," Judy said as she looked past Nick to her father and uncle trying to decipher what might have been going on. "Do you want to see some more of the farm?"

"Sounds great!" Nick said as he walked hastily past Judy towards the door leading outside. "You coming?" he called back before disappearing through the door. 

Not speaking, but giving her father and uncle one more inquisitive look, Judy turned and jogged after Nick following him out the door.

"Well, that was interesting," Hank said as he took another sip of his coffee.

The two bucks sat drinking their coffee, not talking until a couple of minutes later, Bonnie came out of the kitchen carrying a massive blueberry waffle. "Where's Nick?" She asked a bit disappointed to see the fox gone. 

"Judy came and took him," Stu said. "After him and I had a bit of a conversation."

Looking at her husband inquisitively, Bonnie sat at the table, setting down the plate in front of Stu and Hank. "Well, What did he say?"

"Not much that made sense," Hank said. 

Bonnie turned to look at Stu, who didn't answer instead of just smiling. 

"Well?" Bonnie asked again. 

Still smiling, Stu drank the final few drops of his coffee. And reached for a piece of the waffle. "We still need to keep an eye on them. But I don't think this is going to be as difficult as I thought."  
-

Outside of the farmhouse, it was a warm and sunny morning. Jogging quickly, Judy caught up to Nick. "You ok there, Slick?" She asked, slightly worried. "You seemed a little bit stressed."

Rubbing the back of his head, Nick looked down at the bunny walking at his side. "A little," he said but didn't elaborate. 

"Why?" Judy asked, dragging out the word and letting Nick know she didn't want to have to keep asking. 

Clearing his throat, Nick stopped walking. Looking at Judy nervously, he stooped down until he was looking Judy in the eye. "Can I ask you something?" He said nervously. "Something serious."

Confused, Judy nodded yes, unsure of what Nick might want to know. 

"Do you regret last night? Almost kissing me?" He said softly, afraid of her answer as he looked down, unable to maintain eye contact.

"No," Judy said, suddenly concerned at the direction the conversation was taking and curious why he was asking. "Why are you asking? Did my dad say something? Or, do you," Judy paused. She fidgeted nervously as she forced herself to ask, her voice barely above a whisper. "Do you regret it?"

Nick smiled as he stared into her eyes, seeing her hesitation and fear. "Only that we were interrupted, Fluff."

Blushing, with the pink of her ears turning red, Judy smiled and looked away from Nick. 

"Which brings me to my next question," Nick said confidently, causing Judy to look up and back at the fox. "Can I take you on a proper date in town? Just you and me. No family or distractions? 

A broad smile spread across Judy's face. "Of course you can."

"Wait," Nick said, a concerned look on his face suddenly. "There are restaurants in town here, right? Does Bunnyburrow have a thriving foodie scene?" Nick asked. But before Judy could answer, Nick continued. "Oh, silly me. Of course, there are restaurants. There would have to be for all of those tourists you were telling me about earlier."

"Hardy har har," Judy said, pretending to laugh. "You are lucky I already said yes," 

"Is the fluffy bunny changing her mind about dinner with the scary fox?" Nick teased a sly look on his face.

"Scary?" Judy said, chuckling with a defiant smile, "I don't know about scary, maybe scruffy."

"Scruffy?! You wound me carrots,"

With a fake look of pity, Judy said, "Oh, did I hurt your feelings? You foxes. So emotional."

"Maybe," Nick said, leaning in close to the bunny. "But I know how you can make it up to me."

Judy looked at Nick with a flirty look in her eyes, and butterflies in her stomach. "And how's that?" She asked as she played with the lapel of his shirt.

Nick looked deep into her eyes and said, "Blueberries," 

Standing, and laughing to himself, Nick started to walk towards the nearby blueberry bushes. 

"Silly fox," Judy said to herself with a laugh as she followed him towards the bushes watching him pop a few blueberries into his mouth and chew happily.   
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but I think it still advanced the story. Are you all ready for a little Wilde Hopps fluff next chapter?


	6. With Sisters Like These...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Nick getting ready for their date, Judy has to deal with her sisters who "help" her get ready too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Cimar/WildeHopps for helping me work through some of the issues in this chapter.

Like most Saturdays on the Hopps' farm, once the daily chores were finished, the family would disperse to relax and indulge in their own hobbies and interests. Some would go into town, others to various areas on the property to participate in games or some other hobby. Others still would go rest or hang out in the dining hall, picking over any leftovers from breakfast or lunch. 

In a sitting room, located underground and away from the mid-day heat, a group of does sat talking. Of course, the subject was the only thing that anyone on the farm seemed to be interested in right now. That being their sister Judy and the handsome fox she brought with her on her visit.

"I can't say I'm that surprised." Kim, a black bunny and one of Judy's younger sisters, said. "Judy's always been different. If anyone was going to pick a predator as their mate, it makes sense it would be her."

"It doesn't bother me," Sara, a white bunny with black markings, said.

Kim smiled, "It doesn't bother me either. From what I've seen of him, she made a pretty good choice."

"Pretty good? Have you seen him?" Missy, a white bunny with black markings on her back, said. "I've never considered a pred before, but now, I'll admit the thought has crossed my mind a few times."

"Let me guess where these times when you were alone?" Sara asked.

"Maybe," Missy answered with a sly smile that made her sisters laugh. 

With a concerned look on her face, Sara turned to her sister. "Better not let Judy hear you say that."

Missy rolled her eyes. "You think she would be mad at me for… dreaming?"

"Didn't you see what happened last night?" A tan bunny named, Amy asked.

Frowning, Missy shook her head. "I was inside and missed everything. I heard it was quite the show."

"Oh, it was," interjected Kim, as she wiped a bit of hay off of her black fur. "I thought Judy was going to kill Tara.

Laughing, Sara said, "I think we can safely say Judy has claimed him."

A loud sigh came from Kim. "It's too bad too." She said before throwing her head back dramatically." Oh, the things I would do to that fox if given a chance."

"Let me guess, get all nervous, not talk or make a move and then get mad when you see him leaving Tara's room in the morning," Amy said, needling her sister. 

Shooting a dirty look, Amy's way, Kim said, "Not funny," as she remembered the unfortunate events that surrounded her last date. At the same time, her sisters laughed at her expense. "I might not be as quick to jump as Tara. But when I do, let's just say that fox would be walking funny for a week, and trust me. He would thank me for it. 

The does laughed and mumbled to each other about what fun they thought they might be able to have with Nick. 

Speaking over the group, Kim grabbed their attention. "Unfortunately, girls. None of us are going to get a chance. Judy has made it clear, and you know the rules. Once a male is claimed, it's paws off."

A wave of disappointed murmurs spread amongst the group.

"Unless," Missy said, with a sudden burst of hopefulness. "Judy needs some," Missy paused as she searched for the word. "Help?"

Again the group laughed with Amy saying, "Wow Missy, when it comes to Nick you sure are, _helpful,_ "

Smiling, Missy shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

"What we need to do," Sara said, "Is make sure that Judy fulfills her sisterly role."

The does looked among themselves confused, not sure what Sara could be referring to. Seeing the confusion, Sara smiled. "We can't have fun with Nick, but she can. So we need details. Lots and lots of details. From the smallest thing to hopefully," Sara paused to emphasize what she was about to say, "Larger details."

A fit of laughter again broke out amongst the sisters before Amy added, "With visual aids!" Causing the laughter to only increase. 

As everyone was settling down and catching their breath, the focus turned to Kim, who seemed to be deep in thought. "What are you so wrapped up in?" Missy asked. 

Looking at her sister, Kim smiled. "I was just trying to remember how many pups are normally in a fox litter. Maybe he has a brother."

"Dibbs!" Amy said, quickly drawing a few smiles as well as some mocking disappointment. 

As the group of does continued to joke around, Sara noticed one of the subjects of their conversation, their sister Judy, walk past the sitting room. 

"Judy!" Sarah called out, causing Judy to stop and look for who had called her name. 

Stepping into the room, Judy walked over to her sisters to see what they wanted. 

"Judy," Sarah said again this time in a more regal voice. "After much deliberation, we have come to a decision."

Unsure of what exactly was going on, Judy carefully said: "That's good…"

Gaining confidence, Sara stood and walked over to her sister. Taking her paw and guiding her to the couches the other does were sitting on, She motioned for Judy to sit before she continued. "We have decided that Nick is officially claimed as yours. Which means we aren't going to hit on him no matter how much we might want to."

This sounded good to Judy. But if her time in the burrow taught her anything, it was to always wait for the catch. "So no more flirting with him behind my back?" She asked hesitantly, but hopefully.

"Nope," Kim confirmed, doing away with the formalities shown by Sara. "We can tell how you feel about him."

"And we're afraid of you," Missy teased as the other does laughed. 

Once the noise died down, Amy reached and put her paw on Judy's. "We're happy for you."

"Thanks, guys," Judy said, feeling slightly touched. 

"But, Judy, you have to tell us everything," Kim said, ending the moment. "And, don't leave out any details."

Confused, Judy looked from sister to sister. "tell you about what?" She asked. 

Amy rolled her eyes, believing Judy was purposely being evasive. "Being with a predator! The teeth, the claws…"

"His knot," Missy said, causing everyone to look her way. "What? Like all of you weren't curious,"

Once again, the pink of Judy's ears turned bright red. "I don't know. I haven't even seen his…" Judy said, her voice trailing off. 

"Was it too dark? Can you at least tell us how it felt?" Sara pushed. 

Shaking her head no, Judy looked at their sister. "No, I mean, we haven't slept together or fooled around at all…." Judy said, embarrassed at having to share all this with her nosy siblings. 

"WHAT!?!" The does said almost in unison. Followed by a rapid-fire string of questions that all basically asked why Judy hasn't gotten the fox naked and in bed yet. 

Despite feeling a bit uncomfortable at the inquisition she was now facing, Judy tried to answer their questions. "This is new to me, ok? We only just admitted our feelings for each other. What was I supposed to do? Just throw him on the ground and mount him out in front of the house?"

"YES!" Kim said, exasperated. "I mean, am I wrong here?" She said, asking the other does.

"I, I haven't even kissed him yet," Judy said in an attempt to defend herself but instead only added to her sisters' attack. 

"What?! Why not? Is it because of the teeth?"

Judy squirmed. "No, I like his teeth." She said meekly. 

"They are hot, aren't they," Missy said, "Oh, do you ever dream about him biting you?" 

"What? No, well, maybe, I don't know," Judy said, trying not to admit anything. 

Missy smiled at Judy's response but wasn't about to let her off the hook. "So time to tell the truth. Why haven't you kissed him yet?"

Frowning, Judy remembered the night before and how close she and Nick were to that first kiss. "Because we were interrupted. We were so close I could feel the heat of Nick's breath, and then Uncle Harvey showed up."

"Damn it, Harvey," A few of the does said quietly to themselves. 

Starting to feel angry, Judy continued. "And he wouldn't leave. He just kept talking and talking. Once we finally got rid of him, I had like a nanosecond before Tara had to get in the way. I just wanted some time alone with my fox is that too much to ask?"

The does looked among themselves as Judy was obviously getting angry. "She made him so uncomfortable he left and went back to his room. I wanted to follow him. I really did. But I didn't want our first time to be a quickie before everyone got back into the house, and I needed to set Tara straight."

"There is nothing wrong with an empty house quickie," Sara said, winking at Judy. But Judy was fuming as she sat there recalling the night before. 

Carefully leaning over, Kim whispered to Sarah. "That decision to stay away from Nick is looking really good right now." Sarah nodded as Judy started trying to calm herself down. 

"So, if I understand this correctly," Kim said. "You guys just need some time alone, and then you can do your," Kim paused, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. "Ahem, reconnaissance" for us. 

"Reconnaissance?" Judy repeated back.

"Oh yes," Amy said. "We want to now everything from if he is a good kisser to the color of the fur on his foxy bits."

Judy covered her eyes, too embarrassed to look at her sisters.

But they weren't too embarrassed to continue. "Would you be willing to wear a camera?" Missy asked with a wicked smile, causing Judy to look up in shock. 

Having had enough, Judy stood from the couch and put her foot down. "I'm not going to wear a camera, and what happens on my date with Nick is my business, not yours," Judy said, scolding her sisters, even if she wasn't really angry.

"He asked you out on a date!" The does said as the squealed in joy! "This is so exciting!" Judy heard one of them say.

"It's just dinner," Judy said, trying to calm her sisters down. 

Missy started to bounce excitedly. "And then," she said, licking her lips, "you get fox for dessert!" 

The does giggled as Judy hid her face while her ears turned a bit darker pink. "I'll be happy to take any leftovers," Amy volunteered, suggestively raising her eyebrows. 

"Guys," Judy said, both embarrassed and annoyed. 

Ignoring her, Judy's sisters continued. 

"Imagine being wrapped up in that tail,"

"Or feeling those claws through your fur."

"I'm more interested in that mandatory cuddle time.."

"GUYS, ENOUGH!" Judy said as her previous embarrassment has shifted towards being annoyed. 

Realizing they might have taken it a bit too far, Judy's sisters all quieted down, allowing Missy to speak for all of them. 

"Sorry, we got a little carried away. You go get ready for your date."

Standing from her spot on the couch, Judy said, "Thanks." Turning, she started walking towards the door, but before she could get there, she heard Kim call her name. 

"Don't forget. We want details!" Kim said, causing the other does to snicker as Judy kept walking out of the room. 

Walking down the hall towards her room, Judy couldn't help but smile. She knew it wasn't a competition, but it still felt good to know how many of her sisters were jealous of her fox. Reaching her room, Judy quickly gathered a few things and hurried to the showers, not wanting to be rushed when she was getting ready for her date with Nick. 

Set up similar to the male showers, the female room was spacious enough to handle a large number of bunnies that it had to service every day. Thankfully for Judy, like Nick's visit to the males' showers, the female room was practically empty. 

Unlike Nick, who was unfamiliar with the setup, Judy was comfortable here. Nonchalantly, she deposited her belongings in a vacant locker and then quickly selected an empty shower stall. Turning the water on, she began to clean her fur while quietly humming to herself, her mind distracted by thoughts of her date with Nick. 

Unknown to Judy was that just outside the showers, there was a veritable army of her sisters gathering waiting for her to finish.

Exiting the shower, Judy made her way to the fur dryer and a few minutes later to her locker. But the locker was open, and its contents were missing. Looking around the corner, Judy saw them. Her sisters waiting impatiently for her.

"It's about time," Kim said.

"What took so long?" Sara asked.

With a smirk, a laughing Courtney answered the question. "Massaging shower head, hot date, you figure it out."

"I wasn't.." Judy protested but was cut off by the shouts of her sisters. 

Quieting the other does. "It doesn't matter," Casey called out above the din. Turning to Judy, she said. "Judy, we are here to make sure you look perfect for that fox of yours. Just trust us. You will look fabulous when we are done."

Hesitantly, a nervous "Ok," escaped from Judy's lips as she looks out at the multitude of bunnies and the many dresses that they held. 

"All right," Courtney yelled as she unexpectedly yanked Judy's towel away from her leaving her standing naked in front of the crowd. "Hurry up and put those on," She said as she handed Judy a lacy thong. Well, Unless you are planning going commando tonight." Courtney said with a wink, "I'm sure Nick won't mind."

"No, no, give me a second," Judy responded as she quickly put on the undergarment.

"So, what are you planning on wearing?"

Judy looked around at her sisters. "I don't know something simple. Something Nick would like." She said, sounding a bit unsure of herself.

"Don't worry, honey," Casey said. "When we are done getting you dressed, that fox won't be able to wait to get you out of it."

Walking up, Jill held a simple white sundress with pink flowers. But Jill was stopped as Amy stepped in front of her. "Judy, wear this, I promise Nick will like it." In Amy's paws was a hot pink halter top, a mini skirt, and fishnet stockings. 

"Um," Judy started to say but wasn't able to finish before she was cut off by a different bunny, her older sister Mary. 

"She can't wear that!" Mary said, horrified. Taking the dress she was holding, she pushed it into Judy's paws. "Here, put this on."

Not sure exactly what to do, Judy listened and Pulled the dress over her head. Looking in the mirror, Judy was beyond disappointed in what she saw. The dress was a turtleneck and a dark black color. It had long sleeves and a skirt that reached all the way down to her ankles. 

"I don't think….." Judy started only to be interrupted by Casey.

"Do you have the rest of the habit?" Casey said, mocking the dress. "I mean, if the goal is to make sure Nick keeps his paws off of her, I think we found the one."

Not wasting any time, Judy took the dress off, but just as quickly was handed a red dress by Courtney. This one was much tighter and much much shorter. It was cut low in the front and even lower in the back, and the hemline was almost obscenely high. "Trust me," Courtney said, "No male can resist this dress."

"She looks like she should be charging him in that thing," Missy said. "Where did you find it, Tara's closet?" 

"Hey!" Tara protested. "She's just taller than me. It's not as short on me,"

Missy smirked. "I'm sorry, Does that just means you can't charge as much?"

"Bitch," Tara said, causing Missy to stick out her tongue at her annoyed sister.

Taking the dress off, Judy was getting nervous. Her sisters clearly had vastly different ideas of what would be suitable for this date. 

"I have this," Kim said, holding an orange box in the air. 

Handing the box over to Judy, she looked at the name on the front. "Sexy vixen costume?" Judy asked in disbelief. 

"It's from Halloween, but it would probably work for this too," Kim said proudly.

Looking in the box Judy was aghast to see a fake fox tail, ears, and a thong. "Where's the rest of it?" She asked.

Kim looked at her confused. "If the date goes well what else will you need?"

Judy was getting more and more frustrated. "Can't any of you take this seriously? I just want to look good for Nick." Judy pleaded. 

But Judy's concerns were lost as the sisters continued to argue over what would be the best thing for Judy to wear. Sitting on a bench, Judy put her head in her paws. Only to feel an arm wrap around her shoulders. 

"Don't worry," Tara said. "It's only because they all want the best for you. But come with me. I know exactly what you should wear."

In the sizeable above-ground family room, a very nervous Nick stood, glancing around the room. Nick had hoped to see Judy. Instead, he saw many sets of eyes that quickly looked away as soon as he looked in their direction.

Pretending not to notice, Nick looked back at his phone absent-mindedly swiping through random messages trying to look busy. Pausing on one, he smiled. It was a selfie Judy had taken earlier today while they were out picking blueberries. Both bunny and fox were attempting to smile with mouths full of the little tart berries. Nick laughed to himself at how goofy the two of them looked. 

"Ehem,"

Nick looked up from his phone, trying to see who was trying to get his attention. Standing a few feet away from him was Jill. "Take care of my sister," The bunny said to Nick, in a tone that was more threatening than she intended.

"Your sister is, I would never, I mean I'm not trying…." But Nick was interrupted. 

Jill held up her paw, stopping Nick from talking, "I'm not accusing you of anything. But I still want you to take care of her. She's really looking forward to this," 

An honest smile stretched across Nick's face. "Believe it or not, she isn't nearly as excited as I am," He said as a gentle smile crossed his face.

With it being her turn to smile, Jill held out her other paw, "Take my car," She said, opening her outstretched paw and revealing the car keys she held. "It's a red, four-seater sports car. It's the type of car you take on an important date. Definitely better than any of those old trucks," 

"I'm sure it is," Nick said sincerely, "Thank you," 

Dropping the keys into Nick's paws, Jill started to leave but stopped and looked back at Nick. "Oh, and it's small, but the back seat is more comfortable too." She said, winking. 

"I, um, well, I," Nick stammered unsure of what to say after as Jill walked away laughing. 

Still flustered, Nick looked out across the large living area to see Judy standing there near the entrance of the females' dorms. Nick couldn't help but stare as she exited the hall in a white sundress with dashes of pink flowers on it. Her ears were down with a matching pink flower tucked behind her left ear. 

Stopping not far into the room, Judy searched for the fox she was meeting. Nick smiled as Judy's posture betrayed any courage she was trying to project. She stood, her arms crossed the front of her, a small purse in her paws that she seemed to be trying to hide behind. 

Walking confidently across the room, Nick saw Judy's face light up when she saw him. When he reached Judy, Nick didn't give her a chance to speak before he said. "You look amazing."

Judy's ears turned brighter pink as she blushed at the compliment. "You like it?" She asked nervously, shuffling her feet a bit, still feeling unsure about being all dressed up. "Tara helped me pick it out."

"Unequivocally, yes," Nick said as he was captivated by the beautiful bunny in front of him.

"Wow, is all that fancy talk just for little old me?" Judy joked as she did her best hillbilly accent. 

Not wasting a second, Nick looked into her eyes and answered. "Everything I do is for you."

"AWWWWW" A chorus of nearby does said, breaking Nick and Judy from their moment and causing both to laugh nervously. 

Regaining her composure, Judy stepped up to Nick and reached for his tie. Tightening the knot, she looked up at him with a content smile. "You don't look too bad there yourself, Slick."

"She can say that again," One of the does watching said, causing Nick to look away embarrassed and causing Judy to chuckle. 

"We should get going," Judy said before leaning in so that only Nick could hear. "I'm not willing to share."

Recoiling in surprise, Nick looked at Judy, who only winked mischievously. Grabbing his paw, Judy led Nick out of the farmhouse and over to the automotive barn. Inside, were the many cars that belonged to the various members of the Hopps family. 

Stopping by the door, Judy turns to look at Nick, saying, "So which one do…" But Judy didn't finish instead smiling and calling to Nick, "Eyes up here fox,"

Nick snapped to attention, his focus no longer on Judy's fluffy tail that he had been watching since she led him out of the house. 

Fumbling for words, Nick tried to apologize.' I, uh, sorry, It's." 

"It's ok," Judy said with a giggle and a twitch of her tail. "At least I know I picked the right dress,"

Nodding, Nick agreed. "That you did, Fluff."

"Now, that you are no longer distracted," Judy said, starting again, "Which car do you want? We can take any of the work trucks," Judy said, trying to sound more enthusiastic about the dumpy old work trucks than she was. The nicer cars belonged to her siblings, and with them ranging from cold and distant to clingy and creepy, Judy didn't want to ask anyone for their keys.

Looking at Nick, she could see he was looking at a newer bright red four-seater sports car. Judy's heart dropped as she got ready to disappoint the fox and tell him they had to choose one of the rusty old trucks. As Judy walked towards Nick, he slipped into the car and being the wheel. 

"Let's take this one!" Nick said excitedly.

A disappointed look crossed Judy's face. "Nick, I'm sorry we have to…. take…." Judy trailed off as she looked at Nick, holding out the keys to the car. 

Judy looked at Nick curiously as he said, "Your sister, Jill, gave me the keys. Said you deserved to have a car for your big date as good looking as the fox taking you out."

"Really? She said that?" A skeptical Judy asked as she walked over to Nick.

"Fine, I added that last part," Nick admitted. "But you can't tell me I won't look good driving this car."

In a quick motion, Judy swiped the keys from Nick's paw and turned to head for the driver's side of the car. "Too bad we will never find out," Judy said as she turned over the engine.

Getting into the passenger seat, Nick sat there for a second with an exaggerated pout. But Judy ignored him as she pulled the car out of the barn and started off towards downtown Bunnyburrow. 

It was a couple of miles down the road that Judy began to worry about the unusually quiet fox next to her. "Look, Nick," She began but noticed his pout had disappeared, and a contented look had taken its place. Adjusting her statement, Judy asked him instead, "So what are we doing in town? Is it directly to dinner, or do we have time for me to show you around?"

"Fortunately," Nick said dramatically, "They weren't booked up with all those tourists you told me about. We have a reservation in a couple of hours. I figured having the Great Judy Hopps as my personal tour guide was an opportunity I couldn't pass up."

Rolling her eyes at Nick mocking her home town, Judy's curiosity kept her from avoiding Nick's obvious trap. "So, where are we going tonight?" She asked, prepared for whatever joke or barb he might have prepared. 

"My dear Fluff, there were so many alliterative choices. I looked at Pete's Pizza Parlor, Sally's Salad Stand, and even Glen's Gas and Go. But finally decided on Fran's Fancy Foods. The only restaurant in all of Bunnyburrow without a drive-through."

Judy smirked. "You think you're so funny don't you,"

"That I do Fluff," Nick said with a grin on his face. 

As the two arrived in Bunnyburrow, Nick looked around. It was just as quaint and small-town as he pictured. Small little buildings with quaint shops, causing Nick to laugh at how stereotypical it all was. Pulling into a small parking lot, Judy parked the car and turned to Nick. 

"You know," Judy said to Nick, as she slid slightly closer and turned towards the fox with a mischievous look in her eyes. "I was thinking. We have some time before dinner. Maybe we could have a bit of dessert before we go to the restaurant?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, a suddenly nervous Nick stumbled before finally being able to answer. "Um, I, you mean, I, ok, um, What did," Nick stopped talking as his voice cracked. Clearing his throat, he started again. "What did you have in mind?" He said this time as calm and collected as he could possibly be. 

Leaning forward until her lips were only an inch from his ear, she whispered, "Blueberries," before laughing and leaning back into her seat. Nick sat there dumbfounded with no idea what she meant. 

"Over there," Judy said as she pointed to a bakery across the street called; Gideon Grey's Real Good Baked Stuff. I know the owner of that bakery. He buys all the fruit for his pies from our farm. AND, he makes the best blueberry pie in all of greater Zootopia. Want to get a slice?" 

Knowing Judy was playing with him. He looked at her and smiled. "Lead the way, Carrots. I would follow you anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, the big date! - And yes I know it was supposed to be a part of this chapter but my draft was close to two chapters in length so I split it and added a bit. Hopefully it will be worth the wait. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter and if Judy made a good choice on what to wear!


	7. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking they are finally alone, Nick and Judy set out for a night on the town in Bunnyburrow. Unfortunately, the Hopps family isn't done "helping" the couple find love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cimar/Wildehopps for prereading and listening to me whine while I worked out the issues in the chapter.

Sitting inside of Gideon Grey's small bakery, all eyes were on Nick and the massive piece of blueberry pie that lay before him. Looking at the piece of pie with both anticipation and dread, Nick wondered how he let had let himself get sucked into a contest he couldn't possibly win.

It had all started with what Nick thought was harmless flirting. Teasing Judy about her size, Nick had initially only ordered Judy a child-sized slice of the dessert. He said it in his typical bravado, only planning to get under her skin before relenting and getting her whatever she desired. But Judy didn't take it as a joke. She took it as a challenge, a race to see who could eat their pie the fastest. Fox or Bunny.

It should have ended there. Nick should have admitted his ruse and then enjoyed his treat. But Nick let his pre-contest hubris get the best of him. He had offering to finish an even bigger slice than the normal one Judy would be racing to finish. Now, as he looked at the monstrosity before him, he knew his destiny was defeat served a la mode.

"On yer marks," Gideon, a portly red fox, said snapping Nick back to reality. "Get set, GO!"

As fast as he could, Nick started to shovel the blueberry pie into his mouth. It was fantastic. Judy hadn't been lying when she said it was some of the best in Zootopia. In no time, Nick was almost halfway done. Feeling pretty good about his progress, he looked up to see Judy staring at him with a big smile on her face. Her pie sat there, barely touched. 

Confused, and with blueberry filling dripping down both sides of his full mouth, Nick said, 'Aren't we racing?" 

Judy laughed as she took a napkin and gently patted maw, making sure to save his shirt from any of the gooey filling dripping from his mouth. "You might be," She said with a giggle. "I'm just enjoying the show."

Realizing he had been tricked, Nick smiled and swallowed the massive pie in his mouth.

"Sly bunny,"

"Dumb Fox,"   
-

Back at the Hopps' home, an uncomfortable calmness had settled on the farm. Sitting in the above-ground family room, Mitt looked around to see a few of his siblings, murmuring. "Alright," Mitt said, unable to handle the tension in the room. "Why is everyone on edge?"

"I wouldn't say we are on edge," Amy, one of his sisters said. "We are just curious about Nick and Judy."

Looking at her confused, Mitt asked, "Why? Did something happen? They didn't get in a fight, did they? That would be too bad. I think that fella is actually pretty good for Judes."

Amy shook her head before a mischievous smile spread across her face. "No fight, They have a date tonight."

"A date? Like the two of them, romantic restaurant, if all goes well, maybe a sleepover?" Mitt's eyes went wide as he spoke, and the seriousness of the situation dawned on him. 

"Congratulations, you figured out what a date is. Turns out, Dad might be wrong when he said you were one of the slow ones." Amy said with a smirk. 

Standing, Mitt glanced at his sister, saying, "I, uh, have something to do," and quickly left.

Now sitting alone, Amy watched her brother leave and said to Mitt, even if he couldn't hear it, "But mom was right when she said you were one of the weird ones."  
-

After finishing their pie, Nick and Judy said goodbye to Gideon. They left the little bakery, returning to main street Bunnyburrow. As the two walked side by side, Judy would point out businesses that changed or one's that held some sort of significance to her, in her youth. 

Passing by an art gallery. Judy stopped and looked at the sign. "We have to stop for a second," She said as she and grabbed Nick's paw and pulled him inside. "Sara has a piece being shown in here tonight," Judy told Nick. "It would mean a lot to her if we stopped by to support her."

"Sure thing, Fluff," Nick said as he looked around at the different paintings and sculptures near the entrance. 

Slowly making their way through the gallery, Nick and Judy saw works of many different types all by local artists of various ages. Stopping at one, Nick frowned. It was an impressionist work, with splashes of blue and silver paint on a white canvas. "Seriously," Nick said. "Tell me the difference between this and the drop cloth I have back home that Finnick spilled that paint on."

Studying the painting for a few minutes, Judy turned to Nick. "The difference is, this one costs $600."

Nick rolled his eyes. "And you called my pawsicle business a scam."

"This takes talent," Judy said as she moved on to the next painting. 

"Talent? I had a fully integrated production there Fluff. Zero-waste, multiple revenue streams, and" Nick paused a smirk appearing on his face, "on days when gullible meter maids were around, extremely low overhead."

Judy looked up at Nick and rolled her eyes. But before she could say anything, she noticed her sister Sara standing a short distance away. Next to Sarah was a picture of an old tractor like the ones their father used on the family farm back when they were kits.

"Sara," Judy said, calling out to her sister.

Looking around for a second, Sara smiled as she saw Judy and Nick. "You guys came! You didn't have to waste time on your date to come by and see me." Sara said as she hugged her sister. 

"We were walking by, and I remembered you were going to be here tonight," Judy said. Directing attention to the painting next to her sister Judy asked." Is this yours? It looks just like one of dad's tractors,"

Sara looked between Nick and Judy, a slight look of guilt on her face. "No, mine is over here," she said a bit hesitantly as she leads them to her picture. "It's called Dreams Of My Sister."

Speechless, Nick, and Judy stared at the picture in front of them. The image was of a fox, fresh from battle, with a more than a passing resemblance to Nick. In one of his paws, he still held the sword he had used to cut down his foes. 

His other paw was wrapped around the tiny waist of a grey bunny doe with black-tipped ears. The bunny was staring up at the fox lovingly, as she pressed herself against her vulpine hero. Both mammals wore the injuries and scar of warriors, and little else. 

"So, what do you think?" Sara asked tentatively.

Judy attempted to answer, "It's, I mean their, very um…"

"Naked," Nick said, finishing Judy's thought. "You painted a naked picture of us."

Sara's face twisted. "Of you? Come on. I admit you guys were the inspiration for the species choice, but I didn't"

"and Nick's very happy to be there," Judy continued pointing out the painted fox's impressive erection. 

"It's because he is victorious, and he is about to claim her. It has nothing to do with you two. They are just characters. They aren't supposed to be… 

"Their fur colors match ours exactly…."

Just then, an older bunny couple who were making their way through the gallery arrived at Sara's work. Looked first at the picture and then at Nick and Judy, the doe smiled and whispered something to her husband. 

"I agree." The older buck said. "Truly an excellent work. It would look magnificent in our bedroom. How much?"

"It's not for sale," Judy said before Sara could answer. 

Looking a little disappointed, the older doe spoke. "Oh, was this a commissioned piece? We assumed you two were only the models. We didn't realize she painted it for you."

"It's not like that," Judy started, but the doe cut her off. 

"Don't worry, dear. I would be proud of it too," The older doe said as her gaze shifted from the well-hung fox in the painting to Nick's crotch. "If you ever want to share more than a picture of it, let me know." 

Taking her mate's arm, the old doe allowed the buck to lead her down the line to look at other paintings. 

"Do you know how much money you cost me?" A displeased Sara asked and astonished Judy. 

"You painted a naked picture of Nick and I." Judy said as Nick continued to look anywhere but at the picture. 

"It's not you guys, I mean, you two aren't, I wasn't trying to.." Sara looked at the piece again now unable to not see the resemblance. "Oh, dear."

"Now, do you see it?" Judy asked. 

"Yes." Pausing for a second in thought Sara offered a compromise. "What if I sell it to Tara or Missy. They would probably pay pretty good for it, and none else would ever see it."

"Sara!"

"Fine"  
-  
Outside of the gallery, continuing down the street, both Nick and Judy were silent, unsure of what to talk about after seeing their unexpected nude doppelgängers. Seeing a familiar Dress shop up ahead, Judy paused. Turning towards Nick, she asked, "Hey, do you mind stopping in for a second. I know the owner," Judy said, looking towards Nick hoping this distraction would help get their date back on track. 

Nick looked away, appearing deep in thought as he considered Judy's request. "I guess," He finally said dramatically, before opening the door for the bunny. 

"You didn't care and were just messing with me, weren't you?" Judy asked as she walked into the store.

"You know me so well," Nick said as he smiled at the bunny.

Inside, the store was packed with all sorts of dresses and other doe's clothing. From the back, they heard a voice, "One second."

While they waited, Judy looked at a dress, but a second later, the voice returned as an older black, lop-eared, bunny came from the back of the store. "How can I… Judy?" The rabbit said in happy shock.

Rushing with arms outstretched, the doe wrapped Judy in a hug. "It's so good to see you!" She said, letting Judy go. 

"It's good to see you, too," Judy said. Turing towards Nick, Judy said, "Aunt Karen, this is Nick. He is my partner on the ZPD, my best friend, and, well," Judy's voice got soft as she continued slightly embarrassed, "my date tonight."

"Nice to meet you, Nick," Karen said with a chuckle and knowing smile that made Judy a bit uncomfortable as her aunt seemed to be hiding something.

"Yeah," Judy continued, now a little wary of her aunt's motives. "Nick and I have been partners for a while, and things just kind of developed." 

Karen smiled. "Oh, I'm sure they have. You have to admire a hunter playing the long game to get his prey."

Instantly, Judy's face went sour. "Nick isn't a hunter, and I'm not his prey. Just because he is a predator…"

Interrupting Judy, her paws in the air a suddenly less smug and more worried Karen said, "NO, No, no, no, I'm so sorry that isn't what I meant. Judy, I was just teasing. I meant it in a, um sexual manner."

"What?" Judy said, slightly confused and not very patient with her aunt's explanation. 

Karen looked at the floor, embarrassed. "I heard about how you two have been dancing around each other, both too scared to make a move. I was just trying to be funny in the way any male pursues a female."

Still not entirely convinced, something else Karen had said, grabbed Judy's attention. "Who told you about us,"

"Missy. She told me all about how cute you two were together. About how genuine your affection was for each other. Please, Judy, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to be speciest."

Shaking her head, more annoyed at Missy for talking about her, than Karen's mistake, Judy said, "You should be apologizing to….." Turning to reach for Nick, Judy was suddenly aware of the absence of the fox. Suddenly concerned, Judy started to look around the shop for her missing date.

"You need to get her that one. If not for her birthday, then get it for yours." Judy heard a female voice coming from the back of the shop, say.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea," Nick said in response to the voice.

"Come on, You can't tell me you don't want to see Judy in that." The female voice said again.

Judy sighed as she recognized the voice. Walking to the back of the store, Judy found who had lured her fox away. Missy stood there, Nick at her side. Seeing the two, Judy just stood there for a second as waves of anger and humiliation rolled through her. 

On Nick's face was a look of total humiliation and a plea for help. While in his paws were three different skimpy and sexy pieces of lingerie. He looked to Judy, desperate for her to save him from the situation. 

"Ah, our model arrives," Missy said with a mischievous smile. "I was just helping Nick pick out something for your birthday tomorrow. Care to try something on? I know Nick would love to see you in one of those teddy's over there."

"Judy?! I was, I mean, she was, but," Nick said, unable to make any real sentences. 

As mad as Judy was at her sister, the opportunity was too good. "Just what are you up to back here, Slick?" Judy asked one eyebrow raised. 

"She asked me to help," Nick said, giving the weak excuse. "then when we got back here, she then, for you, I wasn't being presumptuous or thinking that…"

A wicked smile crossed Judy's face. "Do you have plans for us later I should know about?" Walking up close to Nick, Judy took one of the frilly garments between her fingers. Feeling the soft fabric, she looked up at Nick and with a bit of a sultry look in her eyes. "Which one of us was going to be wearing this?" She said softly, making his tail curl as a spike of desire shot through his body. 

"You would," Nick answered quickly before he even realized it. "I mean not that you had too. But if one of us were going to, I mean, if you ever wanted to, or we got to that point, or…. Here." Handing the garments to Missy, Nick quickly made his way towards the door saying as he went. "It was nice to meet you. Judy, I'll be out front."

Watching the fox practically run out of the store, the three does laughed. Turning to her sister before she left, Judy said, "I'll admit it that was funny, but please from now on, let Nick and I handle our relationship, If we need help we will ask."

Watching as Judy followed Nick out of the store, Missy turned to her aunt. "She so needs our help."  
-

Stepping out of her aunt's store, Judy saw Nick sitting on a nearby bench and seemingly in a heated discussion with himself. "Winning the argument?" Judy asked, surprising Nick.

"Judy," Nick said, as the bunny climbed up on the bench next to him. "I, um, I, well, I'm sorry. It wasn't what it looked like. She asked me to help with something, and then next thing I knew, I was holding the lingerie, and then you and your aunt were there, and…" 

"Shhh," Judy said as leaned into his side. "You're ok. I know my sister." Judy said, shivering. 

Reaching around Judy, Nick pulled her tighter against him, "Are you cold?" He asked as he pulled her close. 

"Not anymore," She said with a slight smile as she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the warmth and closeness to the fox. 

Sitting together, neither Nick or Judy was really in a hurry to get up from their bench. Still, Judy's stomach decided it was time with a rumble easily loud enough for Nick to hear. "I guess that means you are ready for dinner?" Nick asked with a smile as he looked down on the bunny tucked under his arm. 

"I guess so," She said. "I'm almost tempted to change dinner to one of those delivery places so we can stay on the bench, Judy said, still cuddled into Nick's side. 

"If you want to, I can make that happen Fluff. All I wanted tonight was you,"   
Judy pulled away from Nick and looking at him with a slight smile, and one eyebrow raised as she waited for Nick to realize the double meaning to what he had just said. 

"OH!" Nick said as it finally registered in his brain. "I meant on the date. Not wanted you like I wanted to have you…"

"You don't want me?" Judy asked her voice, sounding disappointed, but in reality, she was just twisting the knife a bit. 

"NO," Of course I want you, I mean, I didn't want you to think that was all I wanted, I mean, AHHH this is as bad as in the dress shop," Nick said, dropping his head into his paws. 

Kneeling on the bench and pulling Nick's paws from his face, Judy looked at Nick and smiled. "It's ok."

"You know what I meant, right?" Nick asked, hopefully.

Judy smirked. "Do I know what you mean? Yes. Yes, I do," Judy said as she leaned forward and gently touched her lips to Nick's. Breaking the kiss, Judy looked at Nick for a second, before letting go of his paws, and wrapping her own around his neck as he enveloped her in his arms. Again their lips met as they moved in concert, hearts, and souls in perfect harmony there on the bench in Bunnyburrow. 

When they finally pull apart, both Nick and Judy were left slightly out of breath." Um, I can still order that food to be delivered to this bench. I am not really in a hurry to leave it anymore." Nick offered. As he tried and failed to play it cool.

Before Judy could answer, a noise drew both mammal's attention coming from a nearby bush. Standing from the bench, Nick approached the sound. He attempted to push Judy behind him, but the bunny quickly sidestepped his paw and charged ahead, eager to see what the mysterious sound was. Peaking behind the bush, the two saw three giggling bunny kits. 

"Wally, Barry, Iris, what are you three doing out here?" Judy asked, but didn't receive an answer. 

"Nick and Judy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love…" They continued to sing, but at this point, Judy had begun to chase them off as Nick stood back by the bench. 

As Judy returned to Nick, he asked, "Niece and Nephews or siblings?" 

"Niece and Nephews," Judy said, annoyed. "From my older brother Steve's first litter. Nick, I'm sorry, I know they kind of ruined the mood."

Holding up a paw, Nick silenced Judy. "Fluff, like I tried to say before. As long as you're with me, I'm happy. So it's up to you. Do you still want to head to dinner."

Smiling, Judy reached for Nick's paw. "Heck yeah. A good meal at a fancy restaurant that you have to pay for? I wouldn't miss it for the world." Judy said with a bit of a chuckle. 

"Lead the way, Fluff."  
-

Entering Frans Fancy Foods, Nick and Judy approached the hostess who smiled and greeted them they arrived.

"Wilde, table for two," Nick said.

"Oh," the hostess said a little confused. "You don't want to sit with your party?

Equally confused, Judy questioned the hostess. "What party?" 

"Your brother and his date. He told us you would be coming and to save space for you. We have the table all set up. It's right this way." The hostess said, motioning towards the dining room. 

Nick looked at Judy and shrugged his shoulders. He really only wanted to spend tonight with Judy. But, being unsure of bunny dating customs, Nick wasn't sure if this was normal or not and didn't want to make waves.

Following the hostess, they walked towards the table where Mitt and his girlfriend, a doe named Cami, already sat. 

"Nick, Judy, so glad you two could join us," Mitt said happily. "I was starting to think we were at the wrong restaurant."

"We wouldn't want that," Judy said in a sarcastic tone lost on Mitt. "By the way, This is Cami. Cami, this is my sister Judy and her partner at the ZPD, and potential new boyfriend, Nick."

"Nice to meet you," Cami said shyly as she watched the fox. 

"It's nice to meet you too," Judy said with Nick echoing the sentiment. 

Just then, a goat who would be their waiter arrived at the table. "Hello all, My name is William, and I will be your waiter this evening. My goal is to give you a fabulous evening, so please don't hesitate to ask for whatever you might need, except for a loan. They don't pay us that well here. Unless you are great tippers. But then why would you need a loan…. But I digress. Who needs booze?"

Going around the table, both ladies ordered a white wine, while Mitt ordered a red and Nick ordered bourbon. "I'll be right back with your drinks. Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone because I will return!" William said before walking off to the bar to get their drinks. 

While waiting for their drinks, Judy turns to her brother and can't help but ask. "So Mitt," She says nicely before her voice turns accusatory. "Why are you here?"

Puffing up his chest, obviously proud of himself, Mitt answers. "Why to help out my little sister. I know how awkward first dates can be. Meeting someone new and figuring out if there is any connection. It's so much easier if you have someone like yours truly there to help break the ice."

Cami's brow furrowed. "You two just met?" She asked Nick and Judy. 

"We have been partners on the ZPD for over two years," Nick said dryly as it was becoming clear that he wasn't partaking in some rabbit tradition, and Mitt was just crashing his and Judy's dinner. 

Retuning with their drinks, William served each mammal before taking their orders. "So what is everyone going to eat tonight. I think tonight's menu is fantastic, and I say that as a waiter, not as a goat known to eat paper."

Each of the bunnies ordered a different salad, topped with local vegetables, while Nick selected a traditional linguini and clams. 

"Very good. I will go put in your orders and let's face it do nothing. I'm a waiter, not a cook." William said. "Last time I tried to make something, we learn that yes, it is possible to burn water." Walking away, William called out to another waiter. "Are they looking at my tushie? They are always checking out my tushie."

"So!" Mitt said, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "Cami, I have to tell you about Nick's first day here in Bunnyburrow."

Nick frowned as Mitt recounted the story of Nick struggling with the hay bales and then falling off the trailer. Annoyed, Nick looked around the table as Cami laughed at the story, and Judy stared at her brother, equally annoyed.

It wasn't long before the food arrived. Nick smiled. Thankfully the need to chew would Mitt stop talking, or so Nick thought. 

"MM, You should have seen it," Mitt said as he chomped away on his dinner. "CRUNCH, my sisters, CRUNCH was all over our foxy friend over here."

Glancing at Judy, Nick saw as she mindlessly pushed a cherry tomato around her plate. She looked unhappy and bored, the exact opposite of what Nick had wanted for this date. 

Sighing, Nick was relieved to see William on his way back to the table. "William," Nick said, calling the waiter over. "Could you get our check for me, please."

"Leaving us so soon?" William asked with genuine disappointment in his voice. "But you haven't even had dessert yet. We have a lovely selection of pastries, fruit dishes…" William pauses looking at the two couples before bending down so that only Nick and Judy can hear. "We also have a delicious whipped cream that is excellent for licking off of one's fur if sir prefers his dessert at home."

"Why would Nick need something he could lick out of fur…." Judy began to ask before looking to William who raised his eyebrows knowingly. Suddenly Judy's ears turned bright pink as she realized why Nick might be licking whipped cream out of fur. 

Seeing Judy's shocked reaction, Nick chuckled before telling William, "I think we are fine."

"Ok then," William said, giving Nick their bill. "It was a pleasure to serve you and know that even though you leave, I will miss you for the rest of my days." William said smiling. "Or until I have someone else sit in my section. Whatever happens first."

Walking out of the restaurant, Nick took Judy by the app and started the walk back to the car. "I'm sorry this night didn't exactly go as planned," Nick said as he walked next to the bunny. "I understand if you don't want to…"

"Nick," Judy said, stopping him in his tracks. "Was this the best date I have ever been on? No, no, it wasn't." Nick looked down disappointed as Judy confirmed his worst. fears. "But," She said, pulling his attention back to her. There is no other mammal I would rather be with on a good date or a bad one."

"Really?" Nick asked, hopefully.

"Really," Judy said in return, "Besides, the way I look at it, Now you HAVE to take me on another date to make up for this one."

"Oh, I have to," Nick said with a smile. 

"It's a gentle-mammal's obligation," Judy said, smiling back and squeezing Nick's paw. 

Sweeping Judy into his arms, Nick looked into the bunny's eyes. "Well, if I must, then I will."

"You must," Judy said as she leaned in towards Nick, her eyes half-closed.

"Nick! Judy!" A voice from behind the two said as it rang out into the night. "Um, do you two mind giving Cami and me a ride back to the farm? Mitt asked. 

Judy sighed as Nick set her back on the ground, the moment ruined. "Fine," She said, a hint of aggravation in her voice. The rest of the drive home was like dinner filled with obnoxious stories supplied by Mitt. By the time the four had gotten home, Nick and Judy were exhausted. The date was ruined by Mitt's constant interruptions, and they were just ready to put the miserable date behind them.

Walking up the stairs, looks of worry appeared on the faces of the bunnies as they saw Nick trudge by his tail, dragging the floor. Behind him was an equally downtrodden rabbit who also was just happy the night was over. Walking towards the dorms, Nick and Judy stopped and said something quietly to each.

A quiet mumble filled the room as every bunny around openly worried about what had happened that might have ruined Nick and Judy's night. 

Suddenly came a male voice belonging to Judy's brother Aaron. As he rushed from down the hall that leads to Nick's guest room. "Wait, Nick can't go down there to his room."

"Why?" Nick asked as one more thing seemed to be going wrong tonight. 

"Um, we had an issue with the electric," Aaron said as he struggled to make up a reason to keep Nick and Judy talking tonight. 

"It's ok. I don't need lights." Nick said as he tapped his temple. "Good night vision." 

"No, there was a short circuit and a water spill and with the chance of electrocution, just don't go down there please?" Aaron added, doing his best to improvise.

"Ok," Judy said, not sure why her brother was acting so strangely. "So, where is Nick supposed to sleep?" 

"How about the couch in here? Or one of the ones in the underground living room. The kits should be done with the video games soon." Terry, a different buck suggested, hoping Judy would offer her room instead.

"He could sleep outing the barn." Chase one of the younger bucks offered. 

Judy looked at her brothers. Not really believing what was going on. "There isn't a single other free guest room in the entire house?" 

"Nope," Aaron said, a little too enthusiastically as it drew an inquisitive look from Judy. 

Not wanting to be a bother, Nick volunteered." It doesn't matter. Any of the couches will be fine. I've slept on worse."

"No," Judy said, a bit disgusted with her brothers. "You're coming to my room. We can work something out there." Taking Nick by the paw, Judy led him down the hallway to her bedroom. 

After watching their sister disappear, Aaron turned to Chase. "The barn?" 

"What? It's where Cindy Binks and I used to go when we needed a little bit of alone time. That hay can be really comfortable." Chase said.   
Aaron looked at his brother, disgusted. "Dude, we eat that hay," Aaron said as he began to walk away. 

"What it wasn't like I was getting it all over," Chase said in his own defense, following his brother. 

"You are disgusting, leave me alone," Arron said as he disappeared down the hall. 

"I might be disgusting, But she was dirty in all the right ways," Chase said. following Aaron and ignoring his brother's request. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many questions. How do Nick and Judy handle the sleeping arrangements? What will happen with tomorrow being Judys' Birthday? Does William's whipped cream really come out of fur that easy? Will Tara get her hands on that painting, and if so do we want to know what she will do with it?
> 
> Thanks for reading. Only a few chapters left on this ride. Hopefully, you all will stick it out with me till the end.


	8. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the big date. Nick and Judy spent the night together and more then a few bunnies are curious about what might have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cimar/Wildhopps for once again prereading and helping me with this chapter.

Like most of the bedrooms in the Hopps burrow, the underground guest rooms lacked windows. The absence of natural light this caused made it difficult to tell the time but made these rooms excellent for staying in bed and getting some extra sleep. It was this benefit that Judy was taking advantage of this morning. 

When she had woken up, Judy was lying on the floor but still in Nick's arms and cuddled beneath the Fluff of his tail. Running her paw along the fluffy appendage, she marveled at the softness of his fur. She didn't remember if she had lost her blanket, or cast it aside during the night, but the fluffy warmth of Nick's tail was an excellent substitute. 

Feeling the warmth of his fur and listening to the rhythmic sounds Nick's breathing, Judy thought to herself; I ** _could get used to waking up like this._** A small chuckle escaped from her as she imagined the jealousy this story would create amongst her sisters when she told them about it later. 

Feeling Nick's arms tighten around her caused Judy to moan contently. "Happy Birthday beautiful," the fox said, barely awake as he continued to hold her tightly against him. "Sleep well?" He asked as he buried his nose into the side of her neck and inhaled. 

Taking a deep breath, Judy smiled as she was enveloped by the strength and the scent of the fox. It was strange, she knew. For generations, that scent would have sent her kind into a panic. But right here, right now, it was the most comforting scent in the world. Laying there, Judy thought back to the previous night and how they ended up curled up together on the floor of the tiny room.

-

"So, how do you want to handle the sleeping arrangements?" Judy asked she opened the door to the guest room she and Nick would be sharing that night. Like Nick's room, this one was small. The only furniture was a tiny bed and a small dresser. 

"Um, was this your room when you lived here?" Nick asked, trying to avoid the question Judy had asked, and the implications it carried.

"No, these rooms are only used when someone is visiting. When I was living here, I was in the main dorms. But as soon as I moved out and one of those rooms open up, they are snatched up by one of the younger kits. In case you didn't notice, privacy is kind of at a premium here."

Uncomfortably both Nick and Judy stared at each other, neither sure what to do. Looking around the room, Nick moved nervously. "Um, well, I guess we should get ready…” As he spoke, Nick started to loosed his tie and undid the buttons on his shirt. "For, for bed, I mean," Nick said, trying not to sound like he was planning anything. 

Watching the fox take off his shirt, Judy was mesmerized for a second, her mind and body both excited at the possibilities of what the night might hold. Which is why it surprised even her when she blurted out, "I don't want to have sex tonight."

"What?" Nick said, caught off guard by the directness of Judy's statement.

"I don't want to have sex tonight." She repeated a little more confident this time. "I mean, I do, but not tonight, not here."

A look of guilt appeared on Nick's face as he stood frozen and speechless for a moment, unsure if he had done something wrong, or upset her in some way. "Judy, I'm sorry I didn't mean…”

Cutting Nick off, Judy turned her back to him, embarrassed, and continued. "It was just our first date, we are at my parent's house, and I know my sisters are listening, I, just, I'm sorry, I'm not ready."

Dropping the shirt, he was holding Nick quickly crossed the small room and bent down, taking the smaller bunny into his arms. At first, Judy was surprised and a little shocked by Nick's sudden action. A part of Judy, someplace back in the primitive part of her brain was freaking out as Nick, a fox, a predator, grabbed her so forcefully. Fear filled her as she felt his claws through her clothes. For only a moment, Judy was worried about what Nick had in mind. 

"I'll wait however long you need," Nick said tenderly, instantly relieving any tension or fear Judy had. Releasing her from the tight embrace and looking into her deep violet eyes, Nick continued to talk in a calm, soothing tone. "Never be sorry, you don't owe me anything. Besides, I have a feeling you are worth the wait. I mean, know I am," Nick said, breaking with a smirk what was, until his wisecrack a tender moment. 

Smiling at the fox, Judy pushed Nick away, laughing and shaking her head. "You just can't help yourself, can you?" She asked.

"Not a bit," Nick answered with a sly smile. 

Trying to change the subject and keep her mind on the tasks at hand, Judy asks, "How do you want to handle the sleeping arrangements?" Her voice was still hushed and unsure. "I don't think we both will fit on the bed."

Faking indignation, Nick looks at Judy. "Oh, I see how it is. Since I'm not putting out, you are casting me out to sleep on the cold, damp floor," A pouting Nick said with a quivering lip. 

Playing along with Nick's performance, Judy rolled her eyes and smiled. She had long been immune to the fox's attempts at guilt. Grabbing a couple of blankets from the bed, Judy walked over to him. Then, in her own grandiose style to match his, said, "You take the bed, I don't want it being said I'm not a considerate hostess." 

"Of all the things I might call you Fluff, I would never say anything so harsh," Nick said as he smiled. "But I'm kidding. I won't even fit in that kit sized crib. You had a rough night, and I don't mind the floor. I have slept in much worse places."

Ignoring the fox, Judy bent down and started to arrange the blankets into a bed. "I'm serious, Nick, take the bed. I'll be fine."

"No," Nick said as he picked up Judy from behind and set her on the bed. "I'm serious; I'll be fine." The fox said as he walked back over to the blankets on the floor. 

"Nick, I don't mind. Bunnies sleep on the ground all the time."

"So do foxes!"

Standing up in the bed, Judy was done playing. "NICHOLAS WILDE GET YOUR TAIL IN THIS BED RIGHT NOW!" Judy yelled, only to hear some laugher coming from the other side of the walls. Wincing Judy knew she was going to hear about that outburst from her sisters in the morning.

Silently, Nick walked over to the bed. "Are you sure you will be ok over there?" Nick worriedly asked? Still not convinced he shouldn't be the one on the floor. 

"I said I would be fine," Judy huffed as she hopped down from the bed and walked over to her little nest of blankets. Speaking over her shoulder, Judy then said, "Now I need to get changed, so face the wall."

"Aww, Do I have to?" Nick said, whining slightly.

Whipping around, ready to tear the fox apart, Judy was surprised to see Nick already facing the wall, waiting to be told it is ok. Not able to help herself self Judy smiled. It was moments like this that so attracted her to the fox. When he revealed that beneath all of the snark and smart remarks was a fox with a good heart. Changing quickly, Judy hopped into her blanket pile and let Nick know he was free to turn around. 

"Thanks, Nick," Judy said sincerely. 

"Any time Fluff. Want me to turn off the light? I can get ready in the dark. Good night vision, you know."

"Don't I get a show?" Judy asked, trying to embarrass the fox like he always does her. 

"Depends, do you have any singles? Because there is no way you are getting a private showing of all of this," Nick paused to gesture to his entire body, "Without paying up first,"

"You devil," Judy said with a laugh,

"That's why we are red," Nick answered, echoing the old bunny saying. 

Turning off the light and sliding into bed, Nick and Judy lay there in silence for a few minutes. But it wasn't long before Nick could hear the rustling of the blankets as Judy struggled to get comfortable on the floor. 

"You ok down there, Carrots?" Nick asked. "We can trade."

"Just fine," Judy said, trying to hide a bit of a clatter in her teeth. 

"Are you sure? You sound cold? Let's switch," Nick offered." I have thicker fur."

"I'm fine," A determined Judy answered. 

"Let me know if you change your mind," Nick said as he closed his eyes. 

For a little while longer, the room was quiet, the only sound being Judy's attempts to warm up. Then the loud noise of Nick moving caused Judy to try and look through the darkness and see what he was doing.

"Nick?" Judy called out, unable to see the fox. 

"Yes, Fluff?" Nick answered from only a few feet away.

"What are you doing?" An uneasy Judy asked. 

"Warming you up. You won't get in the bed, so I only have one option."

Suddenly Judy felt a paw at her back. "Nick, if you pick me up…” Judy started to say, but Nick never lifted her. Instead, he laid down next to her, pulling a blanket over the two of them. 

"What are you doing?" Judy asked a little nervous and amused by the fox, who was now intruding on her blanket bed. 

“I told you, I'm Warming you up. You won't get in the bed, so this is my only option. Snuggling up to you or letting you freeze."

"Just snuggling?" Judy asked a little suspicious.

Nick smiled as he pulled the bunny close. "Don't worry, m' lady. Your honor is safe with me," Nick said, making Judy chuckle as she snuggled her way into his fur. 

"Mmm, you are warm," 

"Just wait, the best is yet to come," Nick said as he gently covered Judy with his tail.

"Nick?" Judy said a few seconds later.

"Yes, Fluff?" 

"Thank you,"

"Anything for you, Carrots."

-

"You know, at some point, we are going to have to get up," Nick said, bringing Judy back to the present. 

"Hey," Judy said as she rolled over to face the fox. I didn't realize you were awake. I was just thinking about how we ended up like this last night. 

Nick smiled as his mind filled with memories as well. You know your family is never going to believe us.

Judy interrupted him. "I'm a grown doe. I choose who I sleep with and when. I wasn't ready last night, even if I really wanted to," she said, looking him in the eye. "But I didn't want our first time to be under the scrutiny of my sisters eavesdropping or the bombardment of questions we would get this morning. 

It's already going to be hard enough with us having spent the night in the same room and me smelling like a fox after spending the night in your arms. My sisters are going to talk about it." Judy said. "Heck, I'll be surprised if they aren't camping outside that door."

"Just tell them we weren't ready, and nothing else is their business," Nick said, sounding slightly annoyed.

Hearing Nick's voice Judy grew worried. "You didn't mind, did you? Waiting, I mean?" 

"Your worth waiting for."

"Even if I'm not ready for a while?" Judy asked, her voice taking a bit of a flirty and playful tone. 

Catching the change in her voice appeared to think for a second. "What type of a wait are we talking about? Later this afternoon? A couple of dates from now?" Nick said with a smirk that quickly had Judy wrestling to get out of his arms to smack him. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Nick said, trying to calm down the bunny in his arm. "I'm fine waiting, however long you need," Nick said as he planted a soft kiss between Judy's ears. 

"Keep up the jokes, and it might be years," Judy said as she settled back into his arms.

Nick's smirk returned. "No way you could resist me that long."

"Is that a challenge?" Judy said as she sat up and looked Nick in the eye.

He was thinking back to his total defeat and humiliation the night before at the bakery. Nick quickly began to shake his head. "I wouldn't dream of challenging you." He said. "There is no way I win that bet,"

Pulling her self off of Nick, Judy stood up. "It's too bad. You probably would have won," She said as she grabbed her toiletries bag and threw open the door to her room and skipped down the hall to the women's locker room. 

Sitting on the floor, Nick just shook his head and smiled as he watched her fluffy white tail bounce away. 

-

Walking into the large dining hall, Nick was relieved to see that Judy was already there. Unfortunately, she looked annoyed as she sat surrounded by her sisters. Nick couldn't hear what was being said, but it appeared they were pestering Judy about what the two of them had gotten up to the night before. 

"I already told you everything," Nick heard her say as he got closer to the table where Judy was sitting.

"Please, Judy, tell us the truth." Tara pleaded. "First of all, you're a bunny. Second of all, He is a big masculine predator. We can all smell him on you, and we all hear you yelling at him last night! You can't tell us nothing happened."

"But nothing…” Judy started as her voice cracked, and she looked down, embarrassed, and frustrated by the questions. "We just cuddled," She offered weakly, knowing it would satiate the inquisition she was facing. 

"Ladies!" Nick said from behind the group of does surrounding Judy. "I know you don't possess my keen skills as a detective, but let me tell you, When a suspect is acting like this, they don't want to talk. So since the information she has isn't relevant to solving any murders, how about you leave her alone." 

A slightly worried look appeared on many of the doe's faces as the forceful predator made his way to the bunny at the center of attention. Placing his paw on her shoulder, he continued. "If there was anything to tell, I'm sure she would share. I mean, who could keep a secret about any of this?" Nick said as he gestured to himself. 

A few tables away, Bonnie smiled as she watched Nick distract the does from Judy and place himself between her and her curious siblings. Nick and Judy might not have slept together yet, but Nick was still acting the part of a concerned mate. A fact that made Bonnie very happy. 

With Nick now standing there, the curious does soon dispersed. With the coast clear, Nick sat down next to Judy. "Are you ok?" He asked, his voice heavy with concern for his stressed-out bunny. 

A smile slowly crept across Judy's face. "I am now," She said as she leaned into the fox as he draped an arm around her. "Thank you for getting rid of them."

Glancing around the room to see if anyone was watching, Nick leaned in and gave Judy a quick kiss on the nose. "Anytime."

For a few moments, they sat there, until Judy pulled away and stood up. Patting Nick on the shoulder, she said, "Come on, Slick. Let's get you some breakfast. I wouldn't want to be responsible for leaving a hungry fox in the middle of a room full of bunnies." Taking his paw, the two walked towards the end of the buffet line. 

"I can only think of one bunny I want a taste of," Nick said quietly to himself. When to his horror, he saw Judy's ear's perk up and her turn around and look at him.

For the briefest of seconds, Nick worried he had messed everything up. He had forgotten about how well Judy could hear. But the shocked look on her face quickly dissipated and was replaced by a flirty look. "Is that so?" Judy said, turning around and purposely flicking her tail much to Nick's delight.

After a short wait, the two had filled their plates and made it through the buffet line and were now on their way back to be seated. Sitting down, they started to eat only to be quickly surrounded by a group of kits.

Staring at Nick, the kits seemed nervous. Figuring an introduction was needed. Nick turned to the closest kit and said, "Hello, my name is Nick. What's yours?"

The kit smiled as she stared at Nick. "I'm Suzy," She said, "Are you really a police officer like Judy?"

"I am," Nick answered with a friendly smile. "In fact, I am not only a police officer I am Judy's partner too. But you want to hear a little secret about officer Hopps over there?"

Suzy and the other kist crowded closer to Nick, nodding yes. "Judy is one of the best officers on the force. She is so good she is almost as good as I am." Nick said with a smirk as Judy choked on a bite of food.

Looking back at Judy, Nick smiled at her as she rolled her eyes, not bothering to correct him. "So," Nick said, turning back to the kits. "Are you all Judy's siblings?"

"No," Suzy said. "She's my sister, but some of us are nieces and nephews of hers too."

"Pretty cool that you all get to play together," Nick said.

"Yup," Suzy and a few of the other kits said.

"Hey," A deep voice suddenly called out, getting the kit's attention. "Get away from him."

Turning towards the sound, Nick, Judy, and the kits saw Judy's brother, Ron, stomping towards the table. "What did I tell you?" He said as she shooed the kits away from Nick. "Stay away from Judy and her fox."

Standing from the table, Judy looked at the buck. "You told them to stay away from Nick and me?"

Ron looked at Judy nervously. "Don't worry about it Judy, We don't want no trouble, we were just worried the kits…"

"Worried what?"

"With you and Nick. We didn't want the kits around.." Ron said, backing away towards the door of the dining hall.

Judy's frowned, her anger building. "You didn't want the kits around us?" She asked as she followed him.

Pushing through the doors, Ron made his way into the adjoining family sitting area where the kits had retreated to find their parents and other siblings. Following, Judy burst through the doors. Upon seeing the older members of her family, she said, "I can't believe you, all of you! One weekend. I'm here for one weekend. Couldn't you make him feel welcome for one weekend? Not even for my birthday?"

The bunnies in the room looked at each other, unsure of what was going on. Ron, still taking the brunt of the abuse, spoke up. "She's mad I told the kids to stay away from her and Nick. She doesn't know why I would say that." Ron looked to his parents, unsure if he should spill the secret of the family's plan.

"No, I don't." Judy continued angrily. "Nick has been nothing but accommodating. He took all the abuse, like that chilly excuse for a greeting. He laughed off that humiliating painting Sara made of us. He didn't complain at all about that expensive dinner Mitt ruined, or getting hurt and spending the day in the infirmary because Dad put him to work. He didn't even complain about that tiny bed you gave him that was way too small, which you took away and told him to sleep in the barn! All the time, you all have mocked him or embarrassed him for being here. He even had to put up with Tara acting like, well, Tara."

"Hey," Tara began to protest, But Judy wasn't finished.

"But telling the kits to avoid him? That was a new low. Do you think he would hurt the kits? That he would try and eat them? I spend every day with him!"

"Judy," Bonnie protested, removing the focus from poor Ron.

Ignoring her mother, Judy continued. "You think he would actually hurt a child?!"

"Judy!" Bonnie said again this time with more force. 

But Judy continued unabated. "But no, you are all too…”

"JUDY!!!" Bonnie said, practically screaming at her daughter.

"What?" Judy answered, no less mad than she was a second ago. "What? How are you going to defend them? That it's their kits? That for generations, our kind hasn't trusted foxes?"

"By telling you the truth. I told them to leave you two alone."

Confused, Judy looked at her mother. "You did?"

"Yes, I did," Bonnie replied.

"Why, Mom? What reason could you possibly have for telling the kits to stay away from Nick?" Judy asked.

Bonnie shook her head and took a deep breath, trying not to let her daughter's anger get the best of her. "I told them to stay away because most new couples like to have some time alone."

"Time, alone?" Judy said, confused by her mother's answer. "You mean you weren't worried about Nick being around the kits?"

"Worried about Nick? Judy, we love Nick." Stu, said from a few feet back as he gathered his nerve to join the conversation with his daughter.

Standing there, a confused Judy looked out on her family as they nodded in agreement. Moving from where she was sitting, Missy took Judy's paw moved her over to a nearby couch where she cleared space for her and Judy to sit. "Hun, we all love Nick. It was so obvious seeing you two together that you have feelings for each other. Any fool can see how good you are together. We made it our mission to get you together."

"But all the things you did," Judy questioned.

"We learned about proper fox greeting etiquette," Casey said. "So we didn't overwhelm him when we met him.

Greg added, "It's why I moved your old bed that had your sent into his room. That way he would be more comfortable in there and hopefully speed up any bonding between you two,"

"You have to realize it's why I Casey and I flirted with him to make you jealous," Courtney said with a smile. 

"Me too," Tara said, quickly adding her name to the group.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Ok, sure, Tara too. She wanted to make you jealous and has defiantly not offered Sarah an obscene amount of money and to do all her chores for that picture Sarah painted."

"Courtney!" Tara said, embarrassed.

Before Judy could respond about the painting, Mitt continued. "I was worried about you two being nervous on your date, so I figured making it a double date would help," Mitt said sheepishly. "Mom pointed out that it was dumb."

"It's also why I arranged to have his room off-limits last night," Arron said.

Judy looked at her brother. "You knew I wouldn't let him sleep in the barn."

"Which reminds me," Aaron said. "Chase owes a bunch of you an apology later."

A few bunnies looked at Chase, who just shrugged. "Jude," Stu said, "It's even why I took him out to do some work. I figured if you saw him out there, working hard, it might get yer engine going. I mean, it works on your mother."

A grown reverberated across the room, as every one of Stu and Bonnie's kits were reminded their parents were a married couple. Who did what married couples do.

"You all really like Nick?" Judy asked, her eyes hopeful. 

A chorus of affirmation made Judy smile. "And," she continued looking at her mother, "You don't mind us being together, because I, I really like him. I do." 

"Nothing would make us happier," Bonnie said. 

Jumping to her feet, Judy rushed to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. Only to be joined seconds later by many of her brothers and sisters as they joined in on the hug. "Thank you guys," Judy said, a few salty tears of happiness falling from her face. 

"OH!" Judy said after a few seconds. I need to tell Nick! Running from the room, Judy ran back outside to where she had left the fox but was dismayed to find him gone. Jogging back through the house, Judy checked the above-ground family room and peeked into the communal rooms on her way to Nick's room. Throwing open the door, she again greeted with no sign of her fox. 

Instead, she saw a small box sitting on the bed, attached to it was a small piece of paper that said for Judy.

Opening the box, Judy saw a small orange sapphire with a fleck of green emerald resembling a carrot. Looking at it, Judy's eyes again started to fill with tears. Joining her in the room was Bonnie and a few of Judy's sisters, all eager to see Nick's reaction to being told of the families feeling about him.

"Judy, honey, Is everything ok?" Bonnie asked as she found Judy crying in Nick's room.

Showing her mom the pendent, Judy told her and her sisters the story. "About a month ago, Nick and I were called to this robbery. It was at a jewelry store. The thief took some diamonds, a few rings, and gold chains." Judy paused to wipe her eyes. "Nick was taking the owner's statement. I was looking for clues. When I saw this." Judy helps up the small pendent. "I was beautiful but so expensive. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I didn't know Nick was watching me." 

Bonnie and Judy's sisters all smiled at the story as Judy continued. "I went back the next day. I was going to try and talk the shop keeper into letting me make payments. But it was gone. I was devastated. Nick took me to dinner that night to cheer me up. That sly fox." Judy said with a laugh. "He probably had it in his pocket the entire time."

"Well, don't just stand there looking at it," Sara said. "Put it on.”

Handing the box to Sara, Judy turned around so that her sister could attach the pendant around her neck. As Sara removed the little carrot and its chain, a note fell from the box. Sara clipped the necklace around Judy's neck, while Casey picked up the note. 

"Oooh, even comes with a love letter," Casey said with a mischievous smile. "Please read it aloud, especially if he describes anything he wants to do to you." 

Judy giggled as she took the note from her sister's paws and walked a few steps away and sat on the bed. Reading silently to her self she read;

> _Dear Judy,_
> 
> _These last couple of days have been some of the most amazing in my life. You are perfect. Smart, kind, beautiful, caring, and cute. ;)_
> 
> _Which is why this is so hard. It has become clear to me that your family doesn't want us together. That someone might not like me is shocking. To me as well, but what can we do. There have been so many examples this weekend to hint at their true feelings for me, but watching your brother worriedly shoo the kits away made it clear._
> 
> _I know you'll say you don't care what they think, but we both know that isn't true. In the time we've spent together, you have never stopped telling me about your family, no matter how much I might have asked you too. I know how important they are to you, and I couldn't live with myself, making you choose between them and me._
> 
> _Please don't be mad at them. Your family only wants what is best for you. I have decided to head back to Zootopia early so you can enjoy the rest of your birthday._
> 
> _Have fun._
> 
> _We can talk when you get back._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Nick._

"So," Sara asked, "What did it say?"

Looking up from the paper, a shocked Judy began to cry.

"Judy?" Bonnie said as worry overtook her. 

"He's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even the best-laid plans can blow up in your face. How will Judy sort this out? Can she catch Nick before he leaves for Bunnyburrow? Will he change his mind?


	9. Searching for Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is missing. Can any BUNNY find him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always go to Cimars Wildhopps

"He's gone." Judy said as the letter slipped from her paws, floating slowly to where it landed on the floor. Looking from Bonnie to Sara, to Tara, Judy repeated: "He's gone." As her eyes filled with tears, Judy continued, her voice weak as the shock of Nick's letter washed over her. He went back to Zootopia." Walking to the bed, Bonnie sat down next to her daughter who instantly threw her arms around the older doe. "Mom," Judy said, her voice cracking and barely above a whisper. "He left, he left me."

"There, there, Bun-bun," Bonnie said as she pulled Judy against herself holding her daughter in a comforting embrace. "I'll be ok," Bonnie said to Judy, while her eyes looked towards Sara and then the letter. 

Understanding her mother's message, Sara walked over to where the letter sat on the ground and bent over to pick it up. Reading quickly, Sara searched the letter, reading swiftly to find why Nick might have abandoned Judy. Finding the reason, Sara's face soured. Looking up from the message, Sara saw her family looking at her curious as to the letter's contents. "It's our fault." She said as a look of shame covered her face. "He thought we didn't like him, just like Judy did. He left so that she wouldn't have to choose between him and us."

Tara looked at the ground before she yelled, "NO! No, We can't be responsible for them not being together." Looking frantically around the room, Tara felt a fit of anger build inside of her as her family stood there doing nothing. "We have to stop him!" She said, attempting to get them moving. 

Crossing the room, Tara ripped a sobbing Judy from their mother's arms and looked her in the eye. "Judy, We are going to get him back," Tara said with such confidence that Judy only nodded in agreement. "Go get your phone and call him. If he doesn't answer, I promise you. We will find him. He isn't leaving Bunnyburrow."

Not saying a word, Judy quickly left the room on her way to go get her phone and call Nick. But Tara wasn't waiting to see if the fox answered. "Sara, Aaron, grab whoever you can and get a search of the grounds and the roads near here. It hasn't been that long. If Nick is on foot, he may not have gotten far." Tara said. "Mitt, Kim, Casey, each of you go grab a truck. There are only three ways out of town, and only one that leads to Zootopia. Each of you take one. Maybe he's hitchhiking, or he borrowed one of the trucks and is driving there. I'll take the train station."

"Come on," Kim said as she led the other two bunnies out of the room. "Maybe we will get lucky, and he will have grabbed a truck Mitt worked on. He'll be broken down on the side of the road for sure."

Walking back into Nick's room, Judy already had the phone pressed to her ear. Unfortunately, as expected, Nick didn't answer, and the call was passed on to his voice mail. 

Hearing the beep, Judy began to plead with Nick to come back. "Nick, Please don't do this. I don't want you to leave." She said her voice hoarse with tears, "Please, Nick, I don't care what my family thinks. I want you. As for my family, they didn't mean it. It wasn't like it seemed. They weren't trying to get rid of you. Believe it or not, they, in their own strange way, were trying to get us together. Please come back to me, Nick." Judy paused and closed her eyes as her voice caught in her throat. Please, Nick. I want my fox back." Hanging up the phone, Judy stops for a second, holding the phone to her chest. 

"Judy," Her mother said. "Are you…" 

Taking a deep breath, suddenly calm and determined, Judy looked at her mother. "I'm going to the train station," Judy said. "That's where he would be headed."

"How do you know for sure? Bonnie asked, a bit surprised by Judy's sudden change in demeanor.

"I just do," Judy said as she turned and began to jog down the hallway on her way to the barn. 

  
Calling after her, Bonnie said, "Tara's on her way there, she just left. If you hurry, you can catch her."

Judy didn't answer, instead only ran faster as she darted through the Hopps household and out into the yard. There, not too far ahead, she saw Tara entering the barn. Taking off in a full sprint, Just ran to catch her sister. 

Reaching the barn seconds later, Judy scanned the fleet of old beat-up trucks to find Tara seated behind the wheel of one of the newer, and faster vehicles. Smiling, Judy changed directions so that she would meet Tara at the entrance of the barn. 

Hurdling a truck near her, Judy suddenly appeared in front of Tara, causing her to slam on her breaks. "Are you NUTS?" Tara screamed at Judy as she ran to the side of the truck. 

Throwing the door open, Judy ignored her sister's question and said instead, "Take me to the train station, NOW!"

Smiling at her sister's determination, Tara waved her in. She said, "Let's go," As soon as Judy's tail touched the seat, Tara floored the gas pedal, throwing Judy back into her seat. 

"And I'm nuts?" Judy asked as the truck shot out of the barn as if fired from a gun. 

"I thought you were in a hurry," Tara said with a smirk as the truck veered hard to the right away from the driveway and down towards a service road that split the blueberry and strawberry fields. 

"What are you doing?" Judy asked angrily as her sister seemed to have double-crossed her. 

Tara smiled. "Trust me." She said as the truck continued to bounce along the bumpy two-track road. 

"Tara?" Judy asked again, worried about why they seemed to be going the wrong way. 

Not turning to look at her sister, Tara answered, "Do you remember my high school boyfriend, Tony?"

"Yeah?" Judy answered, unsure of what that had to do with the drive. 

"We used to come this way when we were running late. It's a short cut into town."

"So, you've done this before?" Judy asked as the truck jumped under the two does almost throwing them from the truck. 

Tara smiled. "You can't have fun if you don't know how to bed rules."

"Don't you mean bend rules?" Judy asked. 

"No," a smirking Tara said, bringing a smile to Judy's face. 

Holding on as the truck continued to bounce and jump as Tara sped down the bumpy service road. Looking ahead, a worried look spread across Judy's face. "Um, Tara, there's a fence up there. You are never going to make that turn at this speed."

But Tara didn't answer; instead, she pushed the truck even harder, adding what little speed she could as they barreled towards the fence. 

"Tara, Unless dad changed something, there isn't a gate for a quarter-mile you can't get through here," Judy said as she started to panic, but still, Tara didn't answer. 

"Tara? Tara?! TARA?!?!" Judy screamed as the truck approached the fence, and Judy braced for impact. But the truck never hit the fence. Instead, it hit a tiny hill just a few feet from the fence, launching the truck into the air and over the fence. Amazingly, it landed safely on the other side with no apparent damage.

"Are you CRAZY?!" Judy yelled as soon as she was able. 

"You want to catch your fox, don't you?" Tara asked defiantly. "Come on, I thought you cops were supposed to be fearless."

Looking at Tara, Judy tried to stay mad, but it wasn't long before a smile pushed its way onto her face. "Your nuts," Judy said, laughing and shaking her head. 

Smiling back, Tara looked at Judy, "Can't have you being the only crazy one in the family. But look up there. Cut about 5 miles off the trip." She said as the road to the train station came into view. We will have you in your fox's arms in no time. 

-

Back at the burrow, Stu and Bonnie were fielding phone calls from the various members of their family as the search for Nick spread. Exploring the farm, despite its size, turned out to be a simple endeavor. The sheer number of bunnies recruited for the job meant that even the farthest edges of the farm were reached in minutes as various members of the family were dispatched to search. 

The bunnies out on the road weren't having any better luck with no sign of Nick anywhere. In the truck headed towards Zootopia, Mitt called. "Dad," Mitt said as Stu answered the phone. "No sign yet. If he took one of the trucks, I should be catching up with him soon. Most of those things can't drive that fast without breaking down." 

"Ok," Stu said, a little disappointed. "Keep us posted." Stu set down the phone, his shoulders slumped as if he was supporting the weight of the world. Turing he looked at Bonnie, his face taunt and in pain. "Bonnie," He said in a tone so full of self-hatred it pulled Bonnie from her chair and to her husband. 

"Stu?" She said as she reached for him. 

Falling into her arms, Stu allowed Bonnie to hold him. "It's my fault," Stu said, his voice barely above a whisper as tears began to gather in the corners of his eyes, and he buried his face in her shirt. "All of this. It's my fault. It couldn't be any more obvious she loves him, and he loves her. But because I had to meddle, it scared him away." Stu stepped from Bonnie's grasp and looked at her for a second before casting his eyes away in shame before moving to sit at a nearby table, resting his face in one paw. 

"Stu, It's…" Bonnie began to say as she followed Stu to the table only for him to interrupt her. 

"I broke our daughter's heart by chasing away the mammal she loves." He said as tears ran down his face.

Pulled Stu back into an embrace. Bonnie tried to comfort him. "You didn't mean for this to happen, you were trying to get them together. Plus, don't forget, you didn't do it alone." Bonnie said in a soothing tone. 

"It was my plan," Stu said as he allowed himself to be held his eyes closed. "I told everyone what to do. I told them to get involved. It doesn't matter what I intended. What matters is what happened, and what happened is on me."

Holding her husband as he cried into her shirt, Bonnie whispered lovingly, "We made a mistake, as a family," Bonnie said as she kneeled to look Stu in the eye. "And as a family, we are going to make it right."  
-

Back in the truck, Judy was growing impatient as the station appeared in the distance. Finally, reaching the entrance to the train station, Tara raced through the parking lot, gaining dirty looks from other bunnies who didn't approve of her speeding past.

Reaching the end of the lot, Tara continued, jumping the curb and getting Judy only feet from the door of the station. Throwing the passenger door open, the two bunnies heard the sound of the train's whistle blow, signaling it would be leaving soon. Judy glanced at her sister, her face full of worry.

"GO!" Tara said, urging her sister on. 

Hopping from the truck, Judy ran as fast as she could past the few bunnies outside and into the train station. Watching her sister bolt from the car, Tara smiled. "Go get your fox," she said as she sat for a minute before carefully backing the truck off the sidewalk. As Tara turned back into the parking lot looking for a place to leave the vehicle, she noticed one of her family's trucks parked only a few spots away. "I hope you're ready for her," Tara said to Nick even if he wasn't there.

Racing through the station terminal, Judy could hear the second whistle blow signaling the train was about to leave. Ignoring the burning in her legs, she pushed harder as she dodged and weaved through the throngs of bunnies and other mammals that packed the small train station. Seeing the exit to the platform, she sprinted towards the door, knowing her fo wasn't far.

Bursting out onto the platform, Judy raced towards the train as the doors began to close. In one of the windows, she thought she saw a flash of red fur, which only made her push harder. She was about twenty feet from the train when it started to move. "Nick!" She screamed desperate to get him to turn around and see her as she raced next to the train giving it everything she had. 

"NICK!!" She called again as the train began to speed up faster than she could run. "Nick," Judy called one last time as her voice broke and gave out, the train continuing on its path towards Zootopia, leaving Judy and the rest of Bunnyburrow behind. Lungs burning and legs weak, Judy slowly came to a stop, before dropping to her knees as she watched the train disappear from sight, and cried. 

Rushing into the station, Tara searched for her sister. Expecting to find her in the foxes arms, it was a bit of a shock when Tara saw Judy a few minutes later still sitting on the platform with tears in her eyes as she stared at where the train had been. Kneeling next to her sister, Tara took Judy into her arms and held her as she cried. "He left," Judy finally choked out. "I was too late, and he left."

Tara's heart broke for her sister. "You can still find him in Zootopia." She said, trying to comfort Judy. "Then you can tell him the truth. You haven't lost him," Tara said, unsure if she actually believed it either. The two does sat there for another couple minutes before Tara slowly got Judy to her feet and started to walk back towards the parking lot. 

Walking back in silence, Tara kept her arm around Judy. She could see how much Judy was hurting and silently wished she could do anything to alleviate any of that pain. But nothing helped. Judy did stop crying, but that only seemed to make things worse. 

Now motionless and silent, Judy rode back to the burrow, staring at her feet. When they arrived at the burrow, she simply hopped out of the truck and ambled inside and locked herself in her room. 

"Where's Nick?" Bonnie asked Tara as she saw Judy walk by in a stupor. "She was so sure he would be there."

"We saw one of Dad's trucks in the parking lot, and I think she saw him in one of the windows," Tara told her mother, "But he stayed on the train.

"Oh dear," Bonnie said as she looked down, disappointed in their failure to find the fox. Behind her, Stu shook his head before he disappeared out the door wanting to be alone. He needed to go for a walk and clear his head.

-  
It was still relatively early in the morning when a knock at George Binks' door brought him face to face with a fox he had never seen before. "Can I help you?" George said, a little nervous by the sudden appearance of the foreign predator at his door. 

"Um, Yes, sir. I seem to be a bit lost." The fox said as he glanced nervously into the house. 

"I would reckon so," George said uneasily to his unexpected visitor. 

Continuing his story, the fox said, "I've been walking for about two hours, and I seem to be no closer to finding the train station than I was when I started."

George looked at the fox. "What did you say your name was?" George asked, skeptical of the visitor. 

"My name is Nick Wilde, sir," Nick said politely with a friendly smile that he hoped would put the rabbit behind the door at ease. "If you don't mind pointing me in the direction of the train station, I won't take up any more of your time."

"Where are you coming from?" 

"The Hopps Farm," Nick answered, starting to get a little nervous, as the rabbit in front of him stared at him suspiciously. 

George looked at Nick, his face betraying the unsure feelings he was having about the fox in front of him. "I'm surprised Stu or any of his bucks didn't give you a ride. They are a good bunch of bunnies, they know you left or are you sneaking off?"

"Let's just say I doubt most of them will care that I'm gone," Nick said, looking down with disappointment in his voice. Speaking up he looked back at George trying to change the subject. "I was planning to just follow my phone to the train station, but I took a wrong turn, and then I couldn't get service out here."

Shaking his head, George agreed. "A lot of phones have trouble on my property. When they came and asked, I wouldn't let them put a tower on my land. But I've got to say, it's rather odd to hear a fox leaving the Hopps farm, and the Hopps family not being friendly enough to give him a ride. Even more, so that they wouldn't mind you sneaking off. Have to ask, "What were you doing out there?"

Nick swallowed. His first instinct was to lie, to just say he was a sales mammal. But it felt wrong. It felt like he was betraying Judy just by thinking it. "I'm in love with his daughter." Nick said, his head drooping and his voice cracking as he talked. "She invited me here from the city, and I think she feels the same way about me. But they don't, I mean, it's, well, They don't want me with her, and I can't come between her and her family. It's better if I just go home."

George looked at Nick. For the first time since he met him, he didn't suspect the fox but instead pitied him. Even though like most bunnies his age, George was raised being told never to trust a fox, the pure pain in this fox's voice when he spoke of the Hopps doe he claimed to have loved and left, led George to believe him. 

Looking at Nick for another minute, George smiled. "You wait there. Let me tell the Mrs. that I will be back and I'll give you a ride. It's a good fifteen miles from here. You walked about five miles int he wrong direction. Plus, it's going to be getting hot soon. I can't have you walking it and passing out in the heat. Especially with you not having a signal for your phone. You'll end up cooked before you get off my land." George said with a friendly smile. 

Wide-eyed, Nick stared at the older buck, unsure of what to say. "Wow," He finally said. "That is too kind of you. I can't accept…"

Holding up his paw to silence Nick, George shook his head. "I don't want any excuses. It's the right thing to do. Besides, I'm curious how a city fox like yourself came to be enamored with one of our country does. I figure if you're in my truck, you have to tell me the story." With that, George turned and went into the house, leaving Nick to stand there, shocked.

A few minutes later, George emerged carrying a bottle of water that he tossed to Nick. "Here, you look like you could use this too."

Catching to water, Nick looked at George with wide eyes. "Thank you!" He said enthusiastically.

"No problem. Now, let's get you to that train station."  
-

In the truck, with its air conditioner turned on high, Nick opened up the water and drained half of it without stopping. "Ha!" George laughed. "Knew you would be thirsty."

Wiping his mouth, Nick looked towards George, slightly embarrassed. "I'm not used to this heat. I spend most of my day in air conditioning."

"Working in an office?" George asked as he dutifully drove the truck towards the station. 

Nick smiled. He knew it shouldn't matter, but he still loved the surprise in a mammal's eyes when he told them. "No, I'm a police officer. I spend my day in the air-conditioned police cruisers unless someone does something bad that requires my attention."

"A police officer," George said with the surprise Nick expected. "I don't ever think I met a fox police officer before. It seems like today might be something special."

Nick smiled. "I'm proud to be the first in the history of the ZPD." 

"The first, eh," George looked at Nick for a few seconds, "Hey, I got a question, the Hopps doe, the one you said you were smitten with."

"Yeah," Nick said, nervously unsure where the questioning was headed. 

"It's Judy Hopps, isn't it. The one that went to Zootopia to be a cop."

Nick was silent, a bit unsure if he should confirm George's guess. Finally, figuring he had told him this much, why not. "Yeah. She is my partner on the force. Over time we grew closer. She means everything to me. I've been waiting a long time to tell her how I felt."

George looked at Nick for a few seconds. "If you don't mind me asking if she's so important to you, why are you leaving?"

"Like I said, her family didn't like me. Or at least doesn't want her being with me. I couldn't make her choose. I know how important her family is to her. I couldn't ask her to choose between us. 

"Afraid she would choose them?" George asked as the train station came into view in the distance. 

"I was afraid she would choose me and hate me for it." Nick said as he looked down, wishing there was a way for him to hold Judy right now. 

As he pulled into the lot of the train station, George parked the truck and turned to the fox. "Well, Nick, we're here. I will say, it was a pleasure to meet you. But I got to ask, are you sure you want to go?"

Taking a deep breath, Nick looked at the old rabbit. "No. I want to be with her. But I can't risk making her unhappy. If that means I have to leave, so be it."

Patting Nick on the shoulder, George smirked at the fox. "That's a good answer, boy. But, I don't think it's up to you."

Confused, Nick tilted his head and looked at George, who motioned towards the door behind the fox. Nick began to turn, wondering what the old bunny could mean, but before he could, the door was thrown open behind the fox. Off-balance, Nick was unable to stop his bunny attacker from grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him from the truck. Falling forward onto his assailant, Nick fell, rolling over the bunny on the grass. 

Now on his back with the bunny straddling him, Nick didn't know what was going on. That is until a familiar scent filled his nostrils, and the soft feeling of her lips met his. Instinctually he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. For a second, nothing mattered. He had his bunny in his arms. 

Breaking the kiss, Nick looked up at the large violet eyes that stared back at him. "Never do that again," Judy said as she smiled despite the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I told you before. No one chooses for me. I choose who I want to be with, and I choose you." 

"But Judy, We can't. Your family…"

"Want us to be together," Judy said, finishing Nick's sentence, as she got off of him and let him sit up. 

"Fluff," Nick said carefully, not quite sure how to say it. "They don't mean that. They might have said it after I left, but the way they acted…"

"Was stupid," Casey said, being the one to finish Nick's sentence this time. 

Looking around, Nick only now became aware of just how many bunnies had surrounded him. "Nick," Stu said, stepping out of the crowd. "There is something you should know." Taking a deep breath, Stu looked down ashamed before he began. "Before you arrived, I called a meeting. It was obvious to Bonnie and me that Judy had feelings for you. We didn't know how strongly you felt too, but we knew how she felt."

"She never told us, but it was obvious from how she talked about you during our calls," Bonnie added.

Nick turned to look at Judy, who's ears turned a bit pink with embarrassment. 

"So," Stu continued. "It was decided that we were going to get you kits together." Stu paused and took a deep breath. "That's why I had you in the field. I wanted Judy to see you working. More than a few does in our family found their buck after watching them out working."

Casey stepped up next. "It's why we were all so distant meeting you. Judy said that if we all rushed you, it would make you uncomfortable."

"The tiny bed was because it was Judy's old one, and it had her scent," Chase offered.

"We flirted with you to make Judy jealous," Courtney said as she pointed to her and Casey.

"Tara did it too, but that is because she is a slut," Mitt added, earning himself a slap on the back of the head from his sister who was getting tired of the jokes. 

"Mitt crashed your date because he was worried you two would be worried now that you were dating instead of friends," Tara offered while Mitt rubbed the back of his head. 

"Yeah, and the electrical thing? Your room was fine. We were just trying to get you and Judy to, um' sleep' together.." Aaron added

Ron stepped up next. "With the kits, I was shooing them away fro you guys so you would have some alone time. Bonnie told all of us to keep them away from you guys. That you two had more important things to worry about other than entertaining a bunch of wild kits. I'm sorry you thought it was because we didn't trust you."

Walking forward from the crowd, Bonnie stretched a paw out to Nick, helping him to his feet. "As long as Judy wants you here, we want you as part of our family, Nick. We all feel that way too. That's why we were so excited when Mrs. Binks called us and let us know you were showing up at their door."

Nick turned to look at George, who only smiled and saluted the fox, earning himself a smile back. 

Stepping forward, Judy took Nick's paw and looked at her fox. "Come on," She said as she looked deep into his eyes. 

Smiling and with a small tear in his own eye, Nick pulled her close. Then said, "Ok." As he kissed her to the cheers of all of the gathered members of the Hopps family.  
-

That night after Nick and Judy had returned to the Hopps farm, there was a large party. At first, Nick was amazed at the size, thinking it was all for Judy, but he soon learned it was thrown in honor of the birth of not only Judy's litter but the litters of three of her sisters as well. Hundreds of bunnies attended the party. Many of them were relatives, while others were friends, but all were entertained by the story of the Hopps family mission to have a fox join their ranks. 

With the kits no longer ordered to keep their distance, Nick became a favorite playmate as he happily chased the kits and pretended to be caught and vanquished several times. How good Nick was with the kits was a trait that more than one of the older does, and a couple of older bucks made sure Judy was aware of.

The only odd thing was the absence of Gideon Grey from the party. Something Judy found strange until Mitt remembered loaning him one of their trucks. It seems Gideon had to catch a train into Zootopia that morning, and his partner Travis needed the pastry van to make his deliveries while Gid was gone. 

That night after the party had ended, Nick and Judy lay in bed. Fortunately, her brothers were able to find a slightly larger bed this time, so the two were able to get up and off the floor. Nick was already asleep, his rhythmic breathing a comforting sound to Judy.

Inhaling Judy could smell Nick's scent as it enveloped her, making her feel safe and content. Cuddling into his fur and under his tail, she smiled. She knew her sisters were going to pester her again in the morning, desperate for any detail. The only difference being tomorrow morning, she would have a little more to tell.

[ ](https://ko-fi.com/N4N51IPI4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. The final chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> My review. 
> 
> I'm pretty happy with this one. My main complaints;
> 
> \- Some of the Hopps antics are kinda lame, I wish I would have come up some better misunderstandings for them. 
> 
> \- I also ran into an issue with Judy's siblings. I tried to use a lot of them to show how many there are but because of that, they all came off a bit thin. I feel with exception of Tara none really had time to build anything that resembled a personality.
> 
> \- Finally, I think it focused a bit too much on Nick and Judy took a back seat. 
> 
> Overall I'm happy with it and I hope I subverted a few expectations in what has been a staple story type, Meeting the family, in Zootopia fan fiction.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting, you have no idea how happy seeing a comment or kudos makes me. 
> 
> Please leave your reviews or if you have an idea of what I should do next.
> 
> If you want to chat find me under the same name on discord.


End file.
